Nightshades and Moonlight
by Burning Artist
Summary: COMPLETE - Nightshade Series story 1 - Obsolete BOOK 5 - Bill Weasley was sent by Gringotts to complete an odd job at Hogwarts for a mysterious client. With werewolves, caverns, magical objects and a new DADA teacher, Bill definately has his hands full!
1. The Job

**A/N:Hello everyone! I've decided to put this up because it's one of my longest going series of Fan fiction. **

This is the **FIRST** part to the Bella Series. The story was written in 2001 to 2002.

~~~~Which means it is PRE-BOOK 5!~~~~

My original character, Belladona Nightshade was created prior to the knowledge of Bellatrix and so it's not my fault that her nickname is the same. ***Though it did freak me out extremely when I read book 5*** 

**Disclaimer:PRE BOOK 5 you hear? Oh yeah, and I'm not J.K.Rowling and own Harry Potter.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 1**

**"The job"**

The sun had been shining brightly on that day in August as the streets of Diagon Alley littered with people. Harry and Ron were walking along the turbulent lane to collect all the things they needed for their 5th year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The twins and Ginny had gone with their mother the month before and Ron had decided to wait for Harry before getting his supplies. However, when Harry finally did arrive, she was greatly needed from Mr. Weasley after the possibility of Voldermort returning. So this time, Bill, Ron's eldest brother, was helping them out.

"Blimey, why is it so much more crowded here than usual?" asked Ron to no one in particular.

"I don't know but everyone is sure acting tense!" said Harry after being carelessly bumped into by an elderly witch.

"Well, after the rumors about "You-know-who" they're just stocking up on supplies I suppose," said Bill as he walking along with the two boys. "And they can get it nice and cheap around this time of year,"

Bill was a young man of twenty-three years old. He had the Weasley fiery-red hair, along with honey brown eyes. He and Ron looked very much alike with their tall, slim build and faces yet the extreme from eldest brother to youngest was quite apparent. Bill worked as a curse breaker at the Wizard Bank, Gringotts, and traveled far and wide to retrieve forgotten gold and artifacts. Right now, however, everything had come to a halt in Egypt where he had been working steadily. All excavations had been suspended as the bank had to re-sort all of their stocks and bonds to make sure that, with the rumored crisis going on, their money would be safe. 

"I _do_, enjoy a holiday, but this is insane!" said Bill as everyone rushed the streets in a hurry.

"Yeah! These people are mad!" cried Ron as they past Ollivander's.

The wand shop was overflowing with people trying to force their way inside. Frenzied wizards and witches could be seen thrashing about madly as a figure appeared trying to calm the mass. An old man, with silver hair and surprisingly stunning eyes, exited and the crowd simply continued to yell in a panic.

"I need a new, strong wand Mr. Ollivander!" hollered a lady. 

"No, I need mine repaired first!" shouted an old wizard. 

"My daughter needs one in case of danger! Please! She'll be going to school this year and she needs a new one!" cried a witch in black robes.

"Settle DOWN everyone! I will serve people buying wands for Hogwarts students FIRST! Then everyone else will have his or her turn! Show me your list as you enter! I don't want any more problems!" cried Mr. Ollivander as he pushed out of his shop the frantic buyers and let some younger students in.

"See! Everyone's mental!" said Ron as they walked passed the commotion.

"Really! Hmm? I wonder how they're doing at the bank," said Bill glancing up the at the Gringotts building. He began to walk towards it but Ron had grabbed him by his red ponytail preventing him from moving anywhere.

"Ouch! Hey now, stop that!"

"No I won't!"

"Sorry, Bill but Ron's right! You're here to be with _us_," said Harry smiling as the longhaired redhead was weighed down by his brother.

Bill gave out a sigh and continued to walk with them disappointingly. He had managed however, to negotiate with the boys to stop by quickly so he could see his friend, Michael, who worked as the bonds keeper at that department, after their shopping. They continued down the road, against the current of people who were worriedly searching for bargains on any protective devices. Trying to take in the cluster of shoppers around him, Bill could only see a blur until one person in particular managed to catch his eye. He was fixated on a beautiful, dark-haired girl talking to a little one. She was fair, had ice blue eyes and was wearing a grape colored robe. He stared at her for a moment or two noticing that she was holding a stack of books in her hands and giving some back to the little witch. Lost in his observance, Harry had to shake Bill out of his daze because he was holing back a crowd of people wanting to pass.

"Hey Bill, what are you looking at anyways?" asked Harry.

"An angel…" he whispered, barely audible, but then was pushed back by a very large wizard.

"What did you say?" asked Ron as he tried to look at the spot where Bill had brought his eyes.

Sadly, there was no one there. Bill turned about regrettably and they continued to buy all of their things for the New Year. After collecting all sorts of books, ingredients, vials, equipment, blank parchments and quills, the boys walked back to Gringotts with their arms beginning to tire from the weight of their bags. As they entered tiny goblins were running around anxiously, pushing miniature carts and carrying small loads of treasure bags. Once well into the hall, Bill was stopped by a little goblin with a tuff of white hair sprouting out from the top of his head.

"Bill! It's good thing you're here! Godmik wants to see you," he said

"Me? But you said I was on holiday Rumgum," said Bill.

"He says that he has a task for you. I was about to send you an owl. Now get! I have things to fill out and deliver. I shutter at the thought that I might only be done 2 weeks in advance! Quite last minute if you ask me!" said Rumgum very quickly.

"You goblins need a good holiday more then I do, I wager," said Bill laughing as all three of them headed off to the main office.

Godmik, the head goblin of Gringotts, was very stern-faced, not that there were many goblins that looked cheerful, and headed the Wizard bank department in Britain. His office was very small and all three had to duck to enter through the tiny door. However, regardless of the size of his workplace, it still always left quite an impression to newcomers. The office couldn't have had a spec of dust on it. The marble floor was so glossy that one could clearly see their face shining back clearly. There were bookshelves piled high with files surrounding them but in a very neat and tidy way and there were many interesting charms and relics on the desks; most of them were solid gold.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Bill, as he tried to squeeze into armchair. "I hope you don't mind I brought my brother and his friend,"

Bill was a bit big for the chair but the boys slipped nicely into theirs. Godmik was very shaken by Bill's sudden arrival yet seemed very satisfied despite his surprise.

"Oh yes, that's no problem! Well Mr.Weasley, your punctuality has always been one of your greatest assets but I must say that this is quickest response I've ever gotten!" he exclaimed in a bit of a pompous voice.

"Anything to do a good job sir," said Bill with a bit of a smirk.

The boys snickered, they knew that Bill was a smooth talker and was quite talented in making himself look good. The goblin gazed at the two young boys and cleared his throat roughly. He then, took some papers and placed them in front of Bill.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, these are your documents and background information on the job that has been requested. You'll find everything in order,"

"I'd never expect less of you sir," said Bill as he grabbed the stack of papers.

"Thank you Mr.Weasley. Now, there is no need for any briefing from my part this time. An associate of our client will explain the procedures and conditions at the site. So this was simply a quick come and go pickup. Do not disappoint these people Mr.Weasley. The client has requested you, specifically. I can only imagine it is because of your record. Any other curse-breaker could have been called in,"

"Thank you sir for your confidence. I promise I will complete the task," he said as he rose and gave a signal to the boys that they should leave. 

Everyone stood up and bent down to exit the room. Ron looked up at Bill with a bit drab expression.

"I guess no holiday for you huh?" he said as they made their way back into the hall.

"I suppose. However… according to this I won't be going very far," said Bill as he suddenly broke out in a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well… according to this I'm stationed at Hogwarts!"

"WHAT??" both boys shouted so loudly that their voices echoed in the halls. 

The goblins that scurried about stopped completely and looked at the two stunned wizards questionably. Bill laughed wildly after seeing two other goblins ram into each other with their carts after Ron and Harry's sudden outburst. 

They all walked out of the bank and proceeded to go back to the Burrow where Harry had stayed for the last two days. Their bags of school things had begun to weigh heavily on them so Bill decided to make them levitate for the last bit of the journey after traveling through the Port-Key. 

"How are any of you two going to get big and strong if you both wimp out?" said Bill smiling. "The girls won't be impressed at all."

"I don't see you carrying these things Bill," Ron sneered.

"I don't need to. Got all the muscle I need. I'll never be as big as Charlie but I'm good with what I've got! Don't you two have girlfriends to impress back at Hogwarts?"

"No we don't!" said Harry wishing to change the conversation, especially after what happened between him and Cho Chang the year before.

"Ah come on! What about Hermione Ron? Didn't you say that -"?

"NO BILL! I DIDN"T!" said Ron turning beet red.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down! Oh look! We're here!" said Bill gazing at the Weasley residence.

Molly Weasley welcomed them all home with many hugs and kisses. The way she was acting, it was like they had been gone for years! At dinner, the family sat at the table and Bill decided to take the opportunity to announce his assignment at Hogwarts.

"Well, they had told me that I'd be stationed there for the first few months so I can have some more regular meetings with the client. I think her name was Belladona Nightshade," he said.

"Oh. Nightshade! That's the name of our new "Defense Against the Dark Arts" teacher," stated Ron.

"Yes. Moody couldn't keep the job because of what happened to him. He went really loony after he was healthy – err – at least physically," said Percy in a very know-it-all tone.

"This is creepy!" said Ginny. "Every "Defense Against the Dark Arts" teacher we've gotten has been nothing but trouble. I _do_ hope you'll be careful with this one Bill,"

"No problems Ginny. To start, she's a woman and that's nothing for a man like me!" he said jokingly.

"We'll see," said Percy with a touch of sarcasm in his voice as he sipped his tea quietly.

"Well, I'll find out in 3 days _Perce_. I'll be making an appearance outside of the Hogwarts grounds and I'll be heading straight for Dumbledore's office. I should be there at noon during the fist day of classes. I hope you boys will come and see me then," he said smiling.

"Yeah, we will. Hopefully things won't go too bad this time around. All our school years there have been nothing but first hand survival courses!" said Ron.

"I _hope_ that they've also been about studying and learning Ronald," said Mrs. Weasley as she gave Ron the evil eye.

"Of course it has been dearest," said Arthur Weasley. "We expect many O.W.L.s out of you Ron,"

"Well, ickle Ronnikins now has to match up to us huh George?"

"Hmm… that's very hard to live up to isn't it Fred?" 

"AND you two will have to do _better_ then last year!" added Molly. The twins decided to stop while they were ahead.

~**~

The day was tiring and everyone had gone to sleep. Bill had decided to go out for a bit and review his files on Nightshade at a pub near the Burrow called: "Harper's Tonic". He knew he could find some peace there after an evening of family chatter. After walking for around 20 minutes, and solemnly taking in the night air, he reached the pub at what felt to him like seconds. He entered and sat down on a stool near the bar.

"The usual?" asked the barkeep.

"Yeah. Don't trick me into buying a double Grey," he said as he began to layout his papers.

"Coming up!" said Grey as he fixed Bill an interesting bluish mixture.

Soon after, a man had walked up to Bill and sat next to him. He ordered a drink: " "Witches Brew" please," Bill turned around to see that the young man who ordered was none other but his friend Michael whom he had wanted to see at the bank. Michael had a pleasant face and dirty blonde hair. His hazel eyes seemed to dance happily as he saw his drink being served. Bill greeted him happily and gabbed his hand in a sportive gesture.

"Witches' Brew? Going soft are we Mick?" said Bill as his drink was delivered to him.

"Now Bill, this is stronger then most muggle drinks I know. I don't suppose they'd be able to deal with the bowels of a wizard," he said with a snort. "I need to take you out a bit around the other side of our world. You'd have a good laugh,"

"I wish I could go now, but good old Godmik has given me an assignment," said Bill as he turned to the file.

"Really? We'll that's too bad but I still envy you a bit. What ever it is, it must be more exciting than the loads of bonds I have to file,"

"Well, according to this, I have to go and retrieve a certain artifact in some caves near Hogwarts that belong to the Nightshade family,"

"Really? Wow! Well, at least you'll be getting your pays worth."

"What do you mean?" asked Bill puzzled.

"Oh… don't tell me you've never heard of the Nightshades?"

"Sorry Mick, no. Are they an important family?"

"Well, not so much important – more like filthy rich,"

Bill was surprised by the reaction Michael had made with the mention of the Nightshades. The man drank some of his "Witches' Brew" and continued tell him what he knew about that family.

"Well, they own loads of secret silver mines, but they're mostly known to wizards, and even muggles, because of the success that they've had in…" Michael paused for dramatic affect. "Fortune telling"," he said as he grinned.

"Fortune telling??" Bill was incredulous. "You can't be serious?"

"I am. The head of the family, Orlando Nightshade, has been selling his books all over the world to wizards and muggles alike. I think it's called _The Book Of The Mind_. Apparently, he's doing really well. He should, considering the fact that he really _can_ tell the future,"

"Oh now come Mick, don't tell me you believe in such rubbish?" said Bill while lifting an eyebrow.

"This isn't my opinion Bill, it's been proven! The whole family line can do it. They have a charm that let's them _truly_ see the future. It's pretty impressive."

"Well, then this…" Bill looked pointedly at his papers. "Belladona, will have another skeptic to deal with," he said smirking.

"Belladona? Yes, I think she's the last heir if I remember…" said Michael his fingers on his chin.

"Well," began Bill after finishing his drink. "I'm stationed at Hogwarts to meet up with her so she can tell me about the caves and the thing she wants me to dig up for them. It's all top-secret. My little brother told me she's the new "Dark Arts" teacher there,"

"Dark Arts… why does that seem familiar?"

"Maybe cause she looks like a troll!" said Bill laughing as another drink was given to him.

The boys continued to talk until the wee hours of the morning. Bill departed before Michael and headed back to the Burrow. Three days passed and then it was the first of September and time for the children to go to school. So Bill, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny and Harry left for platform 9 ¾.

When they got there, Hermione was waiting with her cart at the barrier between 9 and 10 at "King's Cross" Station. She looked at the boys and ran up to both of them and gave them big hugs. Ron blushed a little as Bill looked attentively at his brother's reaction. Hermione had begun to tell them about how sorry she was for not sending any of them any owls during the holidays. She handed Harry a belated birthday present with a huge smile and another hug. Bill looked at this and said:

"Now Hermione, don't go giving Harry more hugs than Ron. He'll get jealous!"

"What was that Bill?" she asked as Ron glared at him acidly.

"So… what _have_ you been doing all this summer that you couldn't say hello?" said Harry.

"Well… I've – I've been visiting Viktor…" she said as she turned her head.

"WHAT? The _entire_ time you've been with him instead of with m – err… _us_?" said Ron with a bit of a stagger.

"Well, he did invite me! He's really nice you know, but I'm not really sure he's... well… my _type_," she continued.

"Oh. Now you have a _type_ Hermione?" asked Harry laughing.

"Stop that Harry! Don't make fun of me! I know what type _you_ like!" she said in her defense.

This shut Harry up right away.

"Well, I'm just glad that everyone's still safe. After all the commotion that happened last year…" she added with a sigh.

"Yeah," said Harry sadly.

"Well, I hate to interrupt you but if we don't get a move on you'll all miss your train," said Bill pointing to the hour.

Everyone ran into the barrier and got all their things onto the train. Bill waved from the ground to the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. He shouted from his spot:

"I'll be seeing you soon!" all the while waving.

"What? What does he mean by that?" asked Hermione.

"We'll tell you about it in the train Hermione," said Ron grinning as the train left the station completely.

***

Bill had to prepare to leave for the following day, so he did his usual routine packing that he had become so used to. He put in his clothes and things like toothbrushes and combs, and then proceeded to add a little medallion with and Egyptian eye on it. The symbol was the "Eye of Horus". It was a little something he dug up in Egypt and that the bank had let him keep. He looked at the golden medallion and said,

"Well, old friend. I hope you bring me luck yet again… and protection too. I don't want to be the victim of the next "Dark Arts" teacher."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Want more? I got it! Just review! 

This is a finished story and the first part of a series of 3 STORIES! 


	2. Back to School

**A/N:** I wonder if anyone is really interested in reading this. This story has literally won awards friends! Please give it the time of day! :(

**Disclaimer:** This is MY version of Bill before book 5 came out! So whether it's the same as Rowling's isn't really my fault. Just enjoy the ride!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 "Back to School" 

After all his things were well in place, Bill started to pack up the magical tools he was going to bring to Hogwarts. The day went by steadily and the next morning came up clearly and brightly. He brought his things to the front of the Burrow and waved to his mother as he disappeared in a flash with his belongings. Not a moment after, he "apparated" into a dismal part of the forest near the Hogsmeade station. Bill took his things, and walked all the way to the front gate of Hogwarts where Hagrid was waiting for him with a smile.

"Nice ter see ya again Bill!" said Hagrid joyfully.

"Same here! How've you been?" he said smiling.

"I've had quite a summer I can ya. Been runnin' around gatherin' Giants as best as I could. Dumbledore's orders y'know. And I'm happy to report that a good lot of them are on our side,"

"Really? That's great to hear," said Bill in a bit of a shaky voice as they made their way through the gates.

The two went all the way up to the entrance of the headmaster's office where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Bill greeted them and told them that he'd be out shortly enough. Hagrid whispered the password to the gargoyle and as it stepped aside, the door opened and they both ascended. Once at the top, Bill noticed that the headmaster was waiting for them but he wasn't alone. There, sitting on a chair, back turned to the entrance, was a head of long black hair. Hagrid passed through the door with Bill close behind him as Dumbledore welcomed him warmly.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello…" he said until the black head of hair had turned to face him.

Bill was quite surprised to see the beautiful girl from Diagon Alley. She smiled nervously as he tried to catch his breath again. As she stood up and curtsied elegantly, Bill's eyes couldn't move from her face. It wasn't until professor Dumbledore spoke that Bill's imaginary puffy clouds evaporated from around the girl.

"Are you alright Bill?" asked the headmaster with a grin.

"Oh – I – yes, of course professor. I was… just thinking of something," he lied.

"Well, that's good. Mr. Weasley, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Belladona Nightshade,"

"Really? A professor? But… you look so young," he said dazed. 

"I am young," she said. "I'm 19, going on 20," she said as she stretched out her hand.

"Really? But -" breathed Bill.

"She was the only one willing to take the job. It's getting harder and harder to find teachers these days," said Dumbledore. "But I have faith in this one. She may be young but she's ambitious,"

"Right," he said as he took her hand but instead of shaking it, kissed it lightly.

"Err... well… yes. Well, there's no need for that Mr. Weasley. We're business partners," she said uncomfortably.

"But it's pleasure miss," he said looking up seductively at Miss Nightshade but she sort of shrugged off his gaze by retracting her hand quite quickly.

"Ah… yes…" she said looking to a side.

Bill was confused. Usually the old charm "gets them every time" but this girl was as cold as ice. Dumbledore gave Bill the Professor's schedule and told them that they should arrange their meeting hours personally. Miss Nightshade had asked Bill to see her after supper to do so. With a nod, he had turned about to descend when the girl had stayed behind to talk to Dumbledore for a while.

The three fifteen year olds stood up from the floor when the door opened again. Bill looked at them and decided to get as far away from the office as he could until his wounded pride was healed. Hagrid told them all that he didn't have any classes to teach that day so they could stop by for bit of tea whenever they'd like. As they separated, Hermione asked Bill how it went in Dumbledore's office.

"Eh… It was okay. I met that teacher of yours…" he said nonchalantly.

"Belladona? Isn't she beautiful?" said Ron smiling widely.

"Oh…. I hadn't noticed," he said looking at the ceiling. "Yeah, she _is_ pretty now that I think about it. Well, you know me. I'm all about work," he said still taken aback by the lack of interest on Professor Nightshade's part.

"Oh, I see! She didn't like you huh?" said Ron evilly.

Bill looked like he was about to punch Ron square in the jaw until Hermione intervened.

"Well, unlike _some_ people, looks aren't so important to me," she said glaring at Ron. "She _is_ pretty but she's also an amazing teacher! We had her this morning,"

"Yeah, she really knows her stuff. I think that a side from Professor Lupin, she's best we've had so far. She's really nice… _AND_ beautiful!" said Harry looking at Hermione who just gave a big irritated sigh.

All this praise on a girl whom, just moments ago, rejected him was beginning to annoy Bill a bit. They continued walking in halls as Bill rapidly tried to changed subject. He got many looks while they walked, most of them from girls that giggled, until they met a little Hufflepuff witch with black hair in a short, almost boyish hairstyle and vivid green eyes. By the looks of this little one, she was definitely a first year.

"Hello Ron! How are you? I did what you told me, about the kitchen! Thanks a lot! My poor little kitty was so hungry! You should have seen her!" she said sweetly.

"Well, I'm glad I helped Acacia," said Ron as the adorable little girl was petting her sandy-striped kitten.

As she looked at everyone, giving them all smiles, she then realized who Bill could be.

"Wow! You must be Ron's brother! You two look a like. Some people say that I look like my sister when she was little," said Acacia.

"Oh really?" said Bill crouching down to look right at her. "And who's your sister?"

"She's the new teacher! Belladona!" she said as Bill features became disgruntled.

"Oh," he muttered as he stood up again.

Soon, another little Hufflepuff entered racing down the hall to find Acacia. This time it was a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.  He looked at the girl and then looked at Ron – fumingly.

"Acacia! Why did you leave without me?" he said.

"Sorry Christopher, but I wanted to be sure that I saw Ron in time to thank him,"

"Yeah… that's what I thought," he said with a still harsh stare towards the fifth year. "Well, we're supposed to get ready for classes anyways! So… so… let's go!" he urged the girl, his stare locking on to her now.

"Oh! Alright! Thanks again! Whiskers, thanks you too!" she said while moving her kitten's paw up and down in a "goodbye" sort of way.

The two little ones left and Hermione looked at Ron with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I guess Harry isn't the only one with a fan club," commented Hermione jokingly.

"It's alright Hermione. You'll be the president someday," smirked Bill almost instinctively.

"WHAT??" What's THAT supposed to mean?" she said appalled.

Bill was enthused with the thought of playing around with these two and continued to head to the common room to unpack. It was soon time for classes and he decided to take that offer that Hagrid had made before about having some tea. Everyone left and the evening passed. It was soon suppertime and Bill joined some of the Gryffindors for the meal. He, after all, used to belong to that house. As he sat next to George and Fred, who were now in their 7th years, he could see Professor Nightshade eating calmly at the teacher's table.

"What a momentous day!" said Fred suddenly.

"Oh yes! Our head boy has returned to us!" added George.

"Oh shut up. Don't you two idiots ever have anything useful to say?" he said laughing.

"We're just nostalgic Bill. This hasn't happened since we were in first year!" said George.

"Yeah, if Ron was two years older we'd have been six bothers here all at the same time! Imagine the havoc! Well… I guess even with Percy gone it wouldn't have made a difference," said Fred.

"Yeah… that's true! So what do you think about your new boss Bill? She's pretty hot," said George now eying Miss Nightshade.

"What? Now stop that!" he barked.

"My-my! Don't turn into Percy on us Bill! Well, I guess I was surprised too when I saw her. She's changed a bit and I never thought that Bella would end up a teacher. We didn't want to say anything when you told us about her at home cause – "said George.

"What? Are you saying that you know her?" asked Bill stunned.

"Well, of course we know her. She's only a year older than Percy. In fact, you've met her before… _Once_," continued George.

"Yeah but that was enough!" added Fred.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh! Look at this George! He doesn't have a clue! I think we should keep this information to ourselves now… blackmail them both. What do you think?"

"I agree. I say that this be the grandest moments of our last year here! We have to make it special!"

"And poor Bill seems to have taken the bait. I knew you couldn't resist a woman that looks the way she does. In fact, how long did it take you to start flirting? George and I made a bet. I said 2 minutes."

Bill just dove back into his stew upset. He had met her? Maybe the reason she was so cold was because he had been mean to her… or worse! Maybe he was loosing his touch! After the meal, when most of the room was drained of students, Professor Nightshade signaled to Bill to come up to the table with her long finger and an intense look. "Yes!" he thought for a moment but then his heart sank again with the thought that it probably only had to do with their meeting. He walked up to the pretty witch draped in grape, with a very attentive look.

"I have to make the tally sheets tonight before we head off so I hope you don't mind coming to my office in a few minutes?" she said in much more human tone.

"Alright," he said, gazing into her ice-blue eyes.

As Bill began to turn around to leave, Acacia ran up to the teacher's table.

"Hey! Hey! So how did it go? You first day I mean?" she asked raptly.

"It went well. There were almost no problems… well, I had to give this one Slytherin boy detention but he seemed strangely happy about it once I told him that I'd be doing them for the first week," she said giving her sister a warm smile, the first really honest smile he'd seen from her.

"Ron says that he's a twit!" she said laughing.

"Well, tell Ron that he shouldn't be calling anyone a twit… unless they really deserve it!" she said almost forgetting that Bill was standing but a few feet away.

"Ok! But he says that he's the king of twits!"

"Well, that makes him royalty so he should be respected," she said.

"I suppose," she said disbelievingly. "We have our first class in two days so I'll see you! Goodnight Bella," she said as she nearly climbed up and over the table to give her sister a kiss.

Bill looked at Belladona's expression carefully and thought, "Yes. She _is_ an angel," until she faced him. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh – err – nothing. You just look really lovely like that. I'll see you in about 20 minutes. Is that alright?" he said trying not to damage the last image of professor Nightshade.

"Oh… well… ok. I'll see you," she said softly and a bit taken.

Bill had a strong urge to kiss her hand again or anywhere for that matter. Then he noticed something that made his whole view of Belladona lighten; she blushed a light, rosy pink. Bill grinned. Had he begun cracking her barrier? Before he had the chance to say another word she got up and left the table with her black hair floating in the light breeze. Bill walked back to the house table to see that the entire Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione, and even some other students, were looking at him like he was the star of a soap opera and wanted to know what will happen next. Bill just turned about and took a little walk out of the Great Hall.

"Amazing! I think she actually has him whipped and they aren't even going out!"

"Oh come on Fred! Tell me, what is the _real_ story behind those two?" asked Ginny.

"No real story," answered George. "Just loose ends, but our Bill is stubborn enough to try his best to find out – Oh my!"

Professor Trelawney came stomping into the nearly empty Hall in a total outrage.

"Ah-ha! It's here! I can smell their kind! I predicted this day would come! How could such a horror be allowed into Hogwarts? How?" she ranted.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Sybil Trelawney, the divinations teacher, and tried to calm her down. He left the table and escorted her out of the Hall as she kept shouting about how: "Darkness has befallen Hogwarts… yet _again_." Not many took note of it as the rest of the faculty and students emptied the room to get a good night's rest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW!! This story is getting lonely!!


	3. Looking for Truth

**A/N:** Wahoo! I'm back and I've brought some Nightshades and Moonlight! I hope I get good reviews for this! ^_^ 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… J.K.R… story hers… twist… mine! XD!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3**

**"Looking for Truth"**

Bill was sure that he had gone through every last inch of Hogwarts before going to Professor Nightshade's office. It was sooner than he'd said but decided that there's never anything wrong with coming in a bit early. As he drew nearer he heard a strange sound and began to run towards the office. He then discovered that it wasn't just sound but music… in fact; it was his favorite band playing. As he stood before the door he saw that it was ajar and could now hear, very clearly, the "Twisted Fates" playing from within. He peeked inside and smiled brightly as he saw Professor Belladona Nightshade… dancing to the music! He cleaned himself up a bit and pushed the door completely open in the middle of her air guitar. If Belladona had become red before, one could say that he was flaming now. She closed a very elegant looking box quickly and became as stiff as a board as Bill smiled affectionately.

"M-m-m… Mister Weasley! You-you- you were supposed to be coming in… 10 minutes!" she said VERY red.

"Sorry, I couldn't bare the wait," he said giving her a smile that could make anyone melt.

"Oh-um-well… Let's… let's go then…"

"Hold on. Before we head off, I want to ask you a question,"

"Yes?" she said still rosy.

"Have we met somewhere before? Maybe in Hogwarts?"

"Err-umm-listen, maybe we should just walk," she said nervously as they left the office.

They walked around and went outside. The air was crisp and clear and it hit Belladona's face coolly as she tried to return to her natural shade. Bill just kept looking at her, entranced.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she said as they walked to a lit bunch of tables in the terrace.  

"Why shouldn't I?" he said but turned his head downward and said: "So… did we ever meet before? My brothers said we did,"

"Oh, those two! I should give them detention for that one!" she said crossly.

"Why? What do you have to hide?"

"Oh nothing! Please, I don't want to talk about this. We should be discussing our meetings and the reason you're here,"

"Okay," he said letting the subject slip. "So, what do you want me to retrieve in those caves or mines or whatever?"

"In this case Mr. Weasley –"

"Please call me Bill,"

"Oh… alright. _Bill_…I want you to retrieve from the cave near the south end of the forest a silver collar.

"Say what?" said Bill surprised.

They sat at the tables but Bill was still wondering what on earth a family like the Nightshades wanted a collar for. He sat down comfortably next to her but she moved a bit away. Bill's eyes saddened. Belladona saw this reaction and decided to move in closer to please him but she came too close and they bumped heads.

"Ouch!" he said smiling.

"Sorry," she said smiling. "Well… Yes… what do you say about meeting each other every Tuesday? So we can discuss how we will proceed with this and when and how we can and retrieve the –"

"Professor Nightshade. I hate to tell you this but I work alone. It could get dangerous for lady like yourself if you come,"

"Well… _Bill_, I'm very capable of –"

"You might like rock music but I don't think you'll like rocks falling on your head," he said in a concern way.

"Mr. Weasley. Dare I remind you that _I'm_ the client? You're here to work for _me_,"

"No. I'm here to work for your family. If you want Fluffy's silver-relic-dog-collar than you must let me proceed the way I do. If you get one of your manicured nails dirty than your family will skin me alive,"

This did not amuse her. She got up and said: "Well, too bad. You'll have to live with it!" and she stormed away, back into the castle. Bill, dumfounded as always, got up and wondered what just happened. "Damn! And things were starting to get good too!" he thought. He figured that maybe some sleep was in order so he went to the Gryffindor tower to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and twins still up. He tried to avoid Ron and Harry unending array of questions as he staggered off with the chuckling twins to the dorm where he'd be staying. They still refused to say a thing about Belladona much to Bill's death treats.

***

Nearly 2 months passed by as Bill still didn't get any different un-formal treatment from Belladona. They discussed retrieval operations and procedures. The caves had many vertical drops so it wasn't as simple as it had sounded. However, the reason behind the retrieval of such a silly object was still a mystery to Bill, just like why she wouldn't warm up to him. However, it seemed that she did to everyone else. Ron kept bragging at how she kept asking him for answers in class and declared himself her favorite in the Gryffindor house, much to the other boys dislike. Bill could often walk down the halls hearing people talking about her and how sweet she was and how good a teacher she was. The twins kept murmuring things around him like: "Should we really let the man suffer like this?" or "If only his list of girls were a tad shorter… then he could backtrack to the moment… but this IS more fun." He then he heard a conversation that made him stop a bunch of 5th years in mid-stride. He had heard them utter out that it was her birthday in a couple of days and that there was this strange little witch giving out information on professor Nightshade. The two girls huffed about all the silly boys and how they had actually paid the girl on information on what she liked and her favorite everything so they could have a present ready for her.

"It's really silly how stupid they look!" said a very large Slytherin girl.

"Yeah. They've sent owls for deliveries to the school so they can have their gifts for her," said a pug-faced one.

Bill looked at them pointedly and said:

"Wasn't there another teacher that got as much attention as professor Nightshade a couple of years ago? Lockheart I believe…" The two girls pointed their noses into the air and began to walk away.

He walked to the Great Hall quickly. He knew who he had to see. The little witch giving out the information HAD to be Acacia. He looked about the Hufflepuff table and saw the girl strangely surround by many older boys. He also saw that other little boy, Christopher, pouting in a chair next to her but he didn't seem half as mad as that other time he'd seen him. He walked up closer to see that the boys around Acacia all had sachets of money out and giving some sickles and galleons out. He was even more surprised to see his own brother in the crowd. Hermione and Harry were just a few feet away looking at him with disappointment. Bill decided to see them first.

"Hello, I guess this is the information center?" asked Bill as Harry looked up at him with a strange cross between a smile and a look of discouragement.

"You could say that. I think this is going a TAD too far if you ask me," he said.

Hermione was looking at the back of Ron's head like a sniper, making sure the he was in perfect range for a kill. Bill twisted into a smile and said:

"I guess this _new_ club is bigger than Harry _and_ Ron's…"

"Oh! Just look at them! Especially this idiot! _And_ the worst is because he's friends with the little Hufflepuff, err –"

"Acacia," said Harry.

"…Right, Acacia. He thinks that she'll give him discounts on all this nonsense. Boys are really stupid sometimes!" she said hotly.

"Hey, you don't see me there do you?" said Harry.

"Yes, but it's not a Cho meeting isn't it?" she replied.

Harry blushed again. It seemed that he had been spending more and more time with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, but like Bill wasn't really getting anywhere romantically.

"How did you all meet her?" Bill asked Harry.

"Well, she was very nervous the day of the sorting and we encouraged her. Ron was being the nicest though, he told her about how to get into the kitchen to feed her cat. I think that's why she likes him so much. When we heard the name Nightshade, we were very surprised to find out who she was,"

"Oh look! This can't be real!" said Hermione seeing Draco Malfoy near the crowd of boys.

"Out of the way!" he said pushing a 4th year Hufflepuff. "Nightshade, you gave me bad information I want my money back!"

"What did I say?" she said with a mischievous smile.

"You said that she loved the smell of that cologne you told me about, "Poisson Pourri" or something like that. I put it on in class and I began to stick up the room! She looked once at me and sent me to the showers!" he said now shouting.

"Malfoy… I said "Poison pour Vie". If I remember, you ordered cologne that smells like rotten fish," she said while looking at Ron evilly with a chuckle as the crowd of boys up roared with laughter. 

Malfoy stomped away still shouting out that he was cheated out of his money but Ron just got closer to Acacia and said: "Yeah, like he can't afford it!" 

Christopher grumbled. 

Bill walked up to the crowd and shouted: "Ok. That's all for today! You should all leave!" Everyone looked at him surprised but decided that this was perhaps enough and left Ron, Acacia and Christopher. Bill sat down at the Hufflepuff table. 

"My… you're a ruthless, conniving, devious, business woman aren't you? …Have you met my twin brothers?" said Bill.

"No." she said confused. "But I did meet your sister! She's really nice!"

Ron laughed and got up. He went to see Hermione looking, darkly at him and they all walked back to the Gryffindor table. Bill took this opportunity to talk to Acacia about whether Belladona had ever spoken to her about him, to which she said no. Discouraged, Bill plopped his head on the table. He knew that if he could figure that out, then his chances with her would raise 10 fold. She wasn't mean to him, just cold… dead cold. Acacia inquired whether he'd talked to her about it and he said that she wouldn't say anything. The back haired girl thought for a moment and said:

"I know! She likes to keep up impressions! Why don't you come to my next Dark Arts class? It's right after lunch! Then you'll be able to get her talking, I know it!" she said sweetly.

"Are you sure? Do you think I'm allowed?"

"Yeah. She _did_ say that if anyone missed a class of hers that we could go to another house's class. And you've missed A LOT Mr. Weasley!" she said in an extraordinarily good imitation of Belladona.

Bill smiled. This would be fun and he could see first hand the side of her personality that he was_ denied_. So after lunch ended, Bill accompanied Acacia and Christopher, who didn't seem to like Bill's company anymore than Ron's, and went to "Defense Against the Darks Arts" class.

They entered the classroom and the children took their seats. Bill looked about and was amused to see the 1st year Hufflepuffs looking very excited about the class. Bill wondered if he should stand in the corner instead of sit with the students, especially since he would stick out like a sore thumb. After some pondering he decided that perhaps this was what he wanted and sat next to two giggling girls, far away from Acacia so she wouldn't be blamed for this. He noticed that on the table there was a large hill of presents that students had left from the last class because only a few from this one had some parcels hidden under their desks. Bill looked at Acacia who was now speaking to a very talkative Christopher. "I guess he only talks when he's alone with her," thought Bill as he heard the door open.

"Hello everyone!" said a very cheerful professor Nightshade while heading for her desk. "So have you all done you homework on – Oh! More presents? Really! Who IS telling everyone that my birthday is in two days? Does anyone know?" she added as she turned to face the class.

She had intended to look at Acacia but her attention was quickly stolen by Bill's obvious presence. He smirked at her while looking like a giant next to the group of 11 year olds. Belladona was shocked. She walked up and addressed Bill… once again very formally.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't BELIEVE you have a class with me," she said frowning.

"Oh. Well, I just want to brush up on my Dark Arts. I hope you don't mind it?" he said continually smiling.

Belladona actually broke out into a half smile but shrugged it off quickly as the girls next to Bill began to giggle again. She turned around and sighed. She cleared the pile of presents from her desk to put them on the floor and it was obvious that Bill couldn't stop himself from staring as she bent down. Suddenly one of the girls next to him flicked his ear.

"Hey!" he started.

"Don't DO THAT!" she said with a little pouty face.

He looked at her and plopped on the desk looking like he'd just been punished for something totally unfair. Professor Nightshade opened her cream colored bag and took out her lesson plan, tally sheet and notes, and began to call out the students names to make sure everyone was there. When she finished calling everyone in the list she even added: "Weasley, William" and Bill said: "Here!" feeling very satisfied with the way she was paying him attention. 

The class did go fairly well and she was a great teacher as she enthusiastically explained to the students about: "Ashwinders" which were serpents born out of embers of unsupervised magical fires. She also explained what to do when they're burning down their homes and which charm to use against them. Everyone lifted their hands with anticipation to answer questions that she asked. The thing that made them even more motivated to answer was the fact that she threw a sweet to everyone that responded correctly as a part of getting ready for Halloween. 

Bill had even answers a few questions because he had not eaten at lunch but Belladona threw him the smallest candies reminding him that they were for her students. Bill didn't mind because she beamed so beautifully when she taught that he thought he'd make the sacrifice. This was more like it. This was the light he had seen shining out of that wall of solid ice. When the class ended Acacia and Christopher walked up to Bill and she whispered: "Go talk to her!" and ran off with the boy following close behind. Three students left their gifts on the desk and ran off swiftly. Once everyone was out of the room Bill took a deep breath and was about to talk to her when someone slithered into the room. It was Professor Severus Snape, the potions master. He glared at Bill quickly and then looked at professor Nightshade. 

"I see the offerings have not ceased. Did you inform your students to _stop_ leaving you these trinkets. This could damage the respect that we try to establish in this school," he said coldly.

"I told them but they just keep sending them and running off! I can't even tell what's from whom – well, except two or three," she said nonchalantly.

"Then I suggest you return those parcels!" he snapped.

"I will, I will," she said.

"If I recall Miss Nightshade you liked to say things and then _not_ do them at all. It was by pure chance you barely passed your 7th year Potion lessons,"

"Oh, Sir! I'm not a student anymore!" she said beginning to sound upset.

"It's a good thing. All you used to think about was beating up students and playing Quidditch. The number of detentions I used to give you could be compared to the Weasley Twins," he said then throwing a glance at Bill.

He looked somewhat appalled that he was being associated with the twins when speaking about detentions. He'd only gotten one in his whole seven years at Hogwarts. 

"And the house points I used to take off cause of it…" continued Snape.

"I made up for every house point I lost. Minus 10 for knocking Wood out because he called me a nerd and plus 30 back because I sent a bludger flying near enough at him so it wasn't a foul and allowed Ravenclaw a winning score!" she said passing from Snape's gaze to Bill's.

 She however, looked away when she noticed the redhead staring back.

"Well…" he said now eyeing suspiciously Belladona because of her reaction to Bill's stare. "I'll leave you. Heed my words Nightshade,"

"_Professor_ Nightshade if you please sir?" she said now with a smirk.

"Yes… Well, we have a meeting in 2 days before the Halloween feast. Be there," he said as his billowing black robes followed him out of the room.

"I can't believe he just came in here to complain! Honestly, I don't know what happened in that man's life to make him so bitter but –" she started until she remembered whom she was talking to. "Oh! Sorry!"

"Oh, it's okay! He should understand the young businesswoman's mind. Acacia did make a lot of money off it," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"What? Oh! I knew it was her!" she said frowning again.

"Oh! Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell!"

"It's fine! I suspected as much. Err… you were going to ask me something?" she said smiling after what Bill had said, he sounded like a little 1st year himself.

"Well, I was just going to ask you if… you could tell me when we met because it's driving me batty!"

Belladona was surprise by the returning subject. She then looked at him shyly and said: "Well, if you really want to know… It was when I was in 4th year and when you were in 7th… That's all I'll say because if you don't remember the rest then it's not worth coming back to it," she said sorrowfully as she picked up the many presents of hers with a surprising ease. 

Belladona walked out quietly leaving Bill alone in the room but just then, her head poked out the open door and she said: "So, tonight at 8 at the usual place?"

"Yeah sure," said Bill, his thoughts streaming.

"Alright," she said as she disappeared.

Bill left the halls and returned to the Gryffindor dorms so he could lie down and think. "What happened when I was in my 7th year?" he pondered as he occupied a vacant four-poster. He then decided that tonight he'd get all the information or just give up. It had been nearly two months and still no results! This last thought sorrowed him because he'd never felt so passionate or so intrigued by someone like this but he couldn't keep going around in circles. He reached for his bag that was next to his bed and pulled out the golden Egyptian medallion. He looked at it and put it on. "Well Horus, if there's any time to wear you… it's tonight," he thought as he slipped it around his neck. He descended that night to find his family and Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall. He ate well, as usual and the twins spoke up yet again.

"So? How are you coming along with Bella?" asked Fred.

"Shut up," he said.

"That well huh? I dunno Fred, he's starting to look a bit pathetic. Should we tell him?"

"No! Remember what Bella said? We don't want detentions for a solid month do we?" said George.

"I guess not. I can't believe her! She used to spend nearly every detention with us, and now she giving them! Well, I guess it must feel good,"

"Yeah, maybe we should become teachers," suggested George with a grin.

"Oh wow! Now _that's_ a scary thought!" said Ron.

"Yeah, but it could be cool!" added Ginny.

They all laughed and continued their food. Bill finished in record time and decided to take a walk before meeting Bella in the yard. As he went along the corridors he bumped into, well, more like passed through, Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh my GOD that was cold!" said Bill with shivers.

"Sorry there young Weasley… oh. But you're not one of the others… BILL! My, how good to see you again lad," he said.

"Good to see you too Nick," said Bill, still shaking.

"My, what brings you to Hogwarts?" he inquired.

"Belladona Nightshade…"

"Oh yes. It is just as grand that Miss Nightshade has returned as well. The Grey Lady was telling me how different she looks. I haven't had the chance to haunt her classrooms yet." 

"Oh… I see. Well, what was she like before?" asked Bill now warmed up by the thought of getting more information.

"Well, if I recall, the young Miss Nightshade always had her hair in a bun and wore glasses. This didn't change the fact that she easily got into fights. She was a tenacious one! I didn't see much of her however. I knew her mostly by reputation. Apparently although she defended herself with fists, she was shy about making friends. The Grey Lady told me that she was a good confidant of hers,"

Bill tried to remember hearing rumors about a headstrong Ravenclaw but nothing came to mind. He didn't remember ever getting into a fistfight with her, nor her hurting one of his friends.

"Anything else?" Bill asked.

"No. Not a thing," he said gloomily as he began to draw nearer to a wall. "Well, I must be off Bill. Ta-ta!" and he disappeared without a trace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** More review PURLESE! I really wanna know if you like this story!


	4. Courage

**A/N:** I'm going to hurry up with this story more then Sandy Roads because I think it's more important to have this one up and going since it's the first part! All people reading Sandy Roads then please try to read this one first. It will be posted more frequently as well!

**Disclaimer:** Bill belongs to J.K.Rowling. Women are so possessive! Lol

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Courage"**

It was soon time to meet up with Belladona and Bill was walking down the corridor to the yard but as he got to the door. He heard Acacia and Christopher talking.

"I still think you should get that checked!" said Acacia.

"But I've had it for a year and a half! There's no reason to get it checked!" said Christopher.

"But you never know! If it still hurts then you might have an infection!"

"Enough! I'm… I'm going to _bed_. Why don't you go around looking for Ron or something?"

"I'm just trying to help! Well, you know what? That is a good idea! Bye-bye!" she said as they both turned tail and walked in opposite directions.

Bill continued and went to the spot near the lake quite early to think about what Nick had told him about. Slowly the full moon rose brightly as it reflected on the lake. The night was simply dazzling, even romantic. Bill sat on a large stone and waited patiently. The air smelled very nice: "Almost like her perfume…" he thought but he soon realized that it was indeed what he suspected as Belladona came to sit next to him.

"Hello," she said as she sat.

"Hi," said Bill all the while repeating his mantra in his head: "I must know the truth - I must know the truth…"

"Well, alright… tonight I think we have nothing left to discuss. We determined the spells we will be using; the tools too, mapped out the cave and planned the operation…"

"So… why did you call me here then?" he asked.

"To tell you… that we'll be going in next week," she said as silence followed her voice.

"Alright. Um, is there anything else?"

"I don't think so,"

"Good, cause I have something to say… I want you to tell me _everything_ that happened between us that year. I've been told we only met once so why do you think I'd remember you clearly? It's been 6 years…"

Belladona looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"This again… why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Because it haunts me," he said.

"Alright, I'll tell you but don't interrupt," she began. "First of all… do you remember Sandra Cunningham?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course I do. She was Head Girl and I had tried very hard to go out with her that year and –"

"That will do Bill, let me continue," she said returning her gaze to the lake. "It all happened during the end of your 7th year. You were all going to the Graduation Ball and Sandra had a date for it. You didn't, mainly because you wanted to go with Sandra…"

"How did you know –"

"Don't interrupt," she said without fidgeting. "Well, Sandra was my friend and knew that… that, err… that I liked you… but was too shy to even talk to you…" she said bashfully.

Bill blinked a few times. This was starting to sound familiar.

"So, she… she asked you if you wouldn't mind going with me… and you said no…"

Bill's eyes widened greatly, he knew this! He remembered what was coming next! He had recollections of a younger version of himself meeting with a young girl with oval glasses and he didn't want to hear the rest of it but didn't have much of a choice.

"And then, on the day of the ball… you found out that Sandra had gotten into a fight with her partner and… you ended up going with her. You wanted to go with her from the beginning. I waited in our meeting place but you never showed. The day after, you came to see me in the Great Hall after being told who I was; you said that you had forgotten about me and that you were sorry. I told you that I wasn't upset but everyone else teased me for a while after that,"

Bill couldn't believe it! He had left and rejected Belladona before he even knew who she was! He felt extremely guilty and stupid. It was obvious that she was far more upset about it then she was letting on back then. He slapped himself on the head and then looked at Belladona still gazing out at the lake. He then recognized that shy demeanor that he'd seen on that day. Bella finally turned her head to look at him but she did something that Bill didn't expect. She smiled.

"I… I'm still sorry. I had no idea," he murmured.

"Well, when I saw you again I tried not to make a big deal about it but when you kissed my hand… I thought that maybe that's how you could have greeted me for the Ball. I was taken aback. I… I guess I've been acting very silly about it. I even tried to be cold so I don't have to deal with... Well, Snape was right to treat me like a child! That's how I've been acting with you,"

"No. I understand. Here," he said revealing his bare cheek.

"What?"

"Go ahead. Slap me. I deserve it. I'm sure that's what you wanted to do that day I left you,"

"No! I never –"

"Yeah right, you were a tough kid. I'm sure you wanted to. Now come on!"

"You don't want me to hit you Bill," she said now starting laugh a bit while talking.

"Come on… Sandra- Sandra- Sandra- Sandra- Sandra- Sandra…"

SMACK

"OH! OUCH!!! I said _slap_! Not break my jaw!" said Bill nursing his injury.

Belladona laughed furiously as Bill sat in pain. She then leaned over to him and parted his hand and kissed him delicately on the spot where she had just hit him. He looked at her tenderly yet all together stunned. He could smell that lovely perfume even more than usual. Her eyes shimmered like two dewdrops. He leaned closer and closed his eyes but then…

There was a rustle in the trees as Belladona turned, facing away from Bill who just kept moving forward until noticing her face wasn't there. She arose and took out her wand. After opening his eyes Bill stood up and saw the movement in the darkness and did the same. He then saw something that made his heart stop. A large wolf had emerged from the brush but this creature was far larger than any normal wolf. It was clear by its human-like hands, and angled back that it could have stood on its hind legs on command. Its golden eyes shone like two huge golden dinner plates as its consciousness-drained eyes continued to stare at them… This was a werewolf! Bill dashed in front of Belladona to protect her from the monster. She looked at Bill surprised but didn't move. It was coming closer and walked in a stalk-like manner slightly baring its razor sharp teeth. It was a large grey wolf but it did not attack. Bill lifted his wand bravely and the creature just turned at the sight of its tip. It walked away sniffing the air and howling through the night.

"Was – was that –" said Bill slightly trembling but tried not to show it.

"Yes. It was," she said looking in the direction that the beast had left in.

"But… But why didn't it attack us? Werewolves always attack people! This one just looked at us and left,"

"Maybe we should just be thankful that nothing happened. Come on, it's getting cold," she said as she began to walk alone towards the castle.

Bill ran up to her looking about in all directions. He accompanied Belladona to the entrance of her chamber door making sure that she wasn't in shock because she barely spoke on the way. Such an uncomfortable encounter should have made her have some reaction but no. She merely marched unaffected and drone-like. Bella assured Bill that she was fine and closed the door coldly. He walked back to the Gryffindor tower and tried to sleep only awaking the next morning, still wondering about what happened. As Bill set off to the common room he found Ron doing something unbelievable; he was STUDYING! Hermione was sitting grumpily, for once without a book in her hands, in the chair next to him. It seemed that Harry had an early Quidditch practice because his things were on the table next to them, ready for the first class. Bill sat and looked at Hermione and Ron. He then said:

"Err, are you two both alright? It looks like you've exchanged bodies or something,"

"No, I – I just don't feel like studying!" said Hermione harshly as Ron continued to dig into his book.

"Good enough. So why is he –?"

"He's getting ready for Professor Nightshade's quiz on _Monday_! That's 4 days away. For someone _normal_ this isn't anything but for Ron –"

"Hush! I need to know this," said Ron and then began to read again.

"Oh, for heaven's _SAKE_! Just because it's professor Nightshade's class she's _ALL_ he thinks about and it's making me ill!" she spat out.

"But shouldn't you be happy that he's studying? Or is it the lack of attention miss Hermione?" added Bill as Ron lifted an eye off his page.

"What? Why do you keep saying that?" she said looking at the wall.

Ron lifted his head and looked at Hermione inoffensively. She stared back and then turned around to look out the window. Bill smiled yet again. The way Ron reacted; it looked like a frightful event had occurred in the room because he just picked up his things and went straight to his dormitory without a word. Hermione looked at Ron's back in wonder and just sat there while Bill chased after his brother. As soon as they both entered the dorm Bill asked:

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's all these jokes you keep making about Hermione liking me… how can you just go on saying things like that?" said Ron as he lay on his bed.

"What? But I'm just trying to help you two along,"

"Why? Help us with what?"

"Help you two realized what's really there!" he said smiling, hoping Ron would catch on.

"But you don't have any idea if she feels the same way…" Ron stopped and sat up as he realized what he was about to say. "That… that… that I do… I…I like Hermione," he told himself in disbelief.

"Well, I knew _that_. It was too obvious Ron. When you told me about what happened last year I knew it right away. It isn't you style to deface a Quidditch player the way you did when you told me about it,"

"I can't believe this… I like her… I really do," he muttered.

"It's about time you realized it!"

"But… Still. Imagine if I keep harassing professor Nightshade about you and because of it she started to like you. It's not right. You should just let things happen on their own. If it ever happens,"

"Of course it will! See how jealous she's getting out of you spending all your time on Belladona? And perhaps you're right in most cases,"

"In what?"

"In the fact that we should let things happen but in this case I think we should make them happen. I have an idea little brother,"

"What is it?"

"Well, we could make a pact about the girls in our lives but you have to agree right now because I don't want you backing out… unless you're too chicken?"

"No way! I'll do what ever you do. It's probably easier for me to ask Hermione out then you having a good word with Belladona,"

"Glad you see it that way! So we have a deal then?" he said.

"Sure you have my word," promised Ron.

"Good, cause this is the deal: We will both decide to be _men_ for a change and ask the girls out tomorrow, on Halloween night!

"What? Have you gone MAD?!" he shouted.

"Listen Ron, things aren't going anywhere for us so I suggest we do this for our own good!" said Bill with a very serious look.

"Oh sure! Easy for you to say! The girl you like hasn't been you best friend for the last 5 years!" cried Ron until the door burst open.

"What's all the racket?" said Hermione poking her head through the door.

"Her-Her-Hermione! Y-you're not supposed to be –"

"Well, I just came up to tell you that Harry should be done practice by now and we should get to class," she said pointedly.

"R-Right…" said Ron as he got up from his bed to join the bushy haired girl.

Bill looked at him and whispered: "Halloween then… at night." Ron looked traumatized as Hermione started to lead him out by the hand. He became scarlet while looking at their joint limbs as they disappeared into the common room. Bill sat on the bed looking at his medallion and thinking about Belladona and whether she was all right now. He looked at it again and said: "I guess I'll be wearing you all the time from now on Horus, there's something fishy going on around here." Bill left the tower and did his typical rounds in the castle before heading off to visit Hagrid. He then saw Professor McGonagall walking at a very fast pace with an upset look. Bill stopped her and asked what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing to worry about Mr. Weasley. I'm just upset at how professor Trelawney's been acting up lately. Ever since the beginning of classes she's been a raving lunatic,"

"And how is that different than… Oh! I'm sorry, I mean –"

"No need for apologies Mr. Weasley. I believe you're right. She _IS_ a tad off but accusing _evil_ forces around here isn't a good thing. We have enough problems and we don't need the encouragement," she said.

Bill thought for a moment. Evil forces? Perhaps she meant that strange werewolf. Could it be possible that the Divinations teacher finally made a real prediction? The two of them bid good evening to each other and Bill decided to go and tell Hagrid that he wouldn't be making it for tea. Instead, he'd go and wait outside professor Nightshade's classroom to see if she was all right. The first bell of the day rang and Bill could see a bunch of 7th year Ravenclaws exiting the room. He entered to find her conversing with two of them very happily. After they left Bill leaned on the wall with his arms crossed looking at the teacher. She looked at him, again surprised.

"Bill. What is it?" she said curiously.

"It's nice to hear you saying my first name. That means we've gotten past the formalities right?" he commented.

"Oh! Well… yes. I guess so," she said shyly while preparing her things for the next class.

"Well, one of the real reasons I'm here…" he then paused and looked into her eyes. 'Bella'… is that I want to see if you're still alright after yesterday,"

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine. Don't think a little werewolf could scare me that easily. I remind you Bill, that I am a Dark Arts teacher," she said confidently.

"Right, I also know that you're tougher than you look,"

"Well, I was a bit rowdy when I was young but my parents needed me to be a bit more proper and sophisticated. I mean, I will be representing the family and all our assets soon,"

"Having someone like you in the family seems like enough to me," he said while throwing a flirtatious smile.

"What's the other reason you came Bill?" she asked as she smiled slightly and looked down at her papers.

"Well… I've heard about professor Trelawney, and how she senses a great _"evil"_ around here… I suspect she meant the werewolf. I can't get it out of my mind that there's something particular about it. It acted completely out of its nature,"

"Arg! That woman! Even when I was at school she was a windbag!" said Belladona angrily.

"Well, yeah… but what do you think? That beast couldn't have come from outside, there are protection charms set everywhere and it _was_ acting quite peculiar. Maybe we should tell Dumble-"

"I've already informed him. He's on the lookout for it. Normally the werewolves in the forest don't come anywhere near the school grounds because of the charms like you said, unless the victim is in the school to begin with…"

"What? "

"Oh! Well –"

"Do you really think that it's student? This has gotten a lot more dangerous!"

Bella then lifted her eyes on Bill, looking like she had made a big mistake but then had a sudden realization. Bill looked simply shocked by this notion: From the school?

"But wouldn't Dumbledore know about it?"

"Err… Well, if one is to walk around normal people with a disease like being a werewolf, then they have to be registered at the ministry and have all their information travel with them no matter where they go. That way, they won't be a threat or be unjustly mistreated. I think we're dealing with a _rogue_ werewolf," she said, then lifted he eyebrow and gave Bill a smile. "Maybe you can help me… If you see any suspicious students that disappear during the full moon than please tell me about it… and I'll bring the information to Dumbledore. You're closer to the students that walk around during breaks and things like that. It would be too weird if I went around looking at students for bites or scars,"

"Err… alright. I guess,"

"Great! Now I have to prepare my class. Off you go!" she said as she shoed him away.

Bill left the room with his instructions began to walk again. He suddenly stopped and realized what she did. That woman did it again! He was trying to get her interested in him and she pushed him off _AGAIN_. However, Bill was confident. He was getting closer to his goal. She had forgiven him, she had kissed him on the cheek and she was smiling far more than before. He was on the right track! But then he thought about what he had really done in that room. Bella had told him that a _student_ might be the creature from last night but whom? He then saw Acacia running down the hall with Christopher behind her… they were heading off to class, which, it would seem, was very far away. "I guess they're friends again," thought Bill but then, something in his heart made him stop dead in his tracks. That night before he met Bella at the lake… he remembered the conversation between those two about an infection… Could Christopher be the werewolf?

The day went by quickly and everything was prepared for the Halloween feast. Bill could often see his nervous brother thinking deeply about the following day but Bill had more things to think of than asking Bella out. How could he tell her that the one he suspected to be a werewolf was her little sister's good friend? "I'll just try and be _sure_ that it's him," he thought. "Then I'll tell her," So another day came and went and before they knew it, it was Halloween evening.


	5. Love is in the air

**A/N:** Oh well… I'll just keep posting at my whim I guess. lol Those who are reading I still thank you! And I love you very much! *kisses* 

**Disclaimer****:** Blah-blah-blah not mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5** "Love is in the Air" 

Ron went to meet up with Bill before the feast started and was looking very tense. Bill tried to console his little brother by reminding him that he knew everything would work out but the boy wasn't anymore reassured. 

"I can't do this! You're wrong! I err – I don't like her that way ok? It was a big mistake! I was still sleepy!" he rambled.

"Yeah right! So you were sleepy during the many times you blushed around her too? I don't buy it Ron. Don't deny it,"

"I didn't even realize… I mean, I never thought… If everything goes wrong –"

"Then you'll still be friends right? No worries Ron. Go for it! I have faith in you _and_ her," he said smiling.

"I've never asked a girl out before, well except Fleur but that wasn't the same! Stupid half-Veela! What should I say?" said Ron looking at the time as the brothers sat together in an obscure classroom.

"Fleur? Half-Veela?" Bill asked.

 "Nevermind! Bill! What do I say?" 

"Well, just be honest. Say: "Hermione, I've been thinking about you a lot and not just as a friend. I like spending time with you and I'd like to be your boyfriend." It's that simple,"

"Simple? That's doesn't sound simple at all! How are you going to go about it?"

"I don't know. I get very inspired when I'm in a tough spot. We'll see,"

But they didn't have much time to continue discussing as footsteps echoed in the outside corridors. The thunderous sound was going down the steps and fading out bit by bit. Bill gave Ron a pat on the back and they both headed to the Great Hall. As they sat down, Bill looked at Acacia at the Hufflepuff table and gave her a wink. The little green-eyed witch smiled sweetly and looked at Christopher in an amicable way. The boy had managed to give half a smile as the headmaster and the other teachers entered. Bill looked attentively at Belladona who was wearing her hair in a ponytail. Bill thought it suited her very nicely. She sat down with the other teachers but for some reason professor Snape and Trelawney were giving her a particularly nasty look. It was rare to have the Divinations teacher there during the feast, let alone the meal times but this time it seemed that the reason for coming was to look at professor Nightshade with a great sense of loathing. Belladona ignored them however as professor Flitwick put his hand on Belladona's shoulder as if to encourage her. Hagrid sat next to her giving her a big smile as professor McGonagall whispered into the Headmaster's ear.

Bill only supposed it had to do with their meeting before the feast that Snape had come to tell Belladona about. After a while, professor Dumbledore stood up and raised his hand in the air to calm the chatter of the students. He then did his usual speech and the food appeared right in front of their eyes. Ron was eating incredibly slowly. Harry looked at him like he was some sort of sickly person he should be gentile with and said:

"Ron? Are you feeling well? You've been acting strange for the last two days,"

"He's right, I've noticed it too. Are you feeling alright Ron?" added Hermione.

To this, boy's cheeks pinked lightly and had then double his eating speed as not to give himself the opportunity to answer. Bill had asked Harry if he could stay and talk a while after the feast. He agreed but still looked at Ron like he was some sort of oddity. Hermione put her hand on Ron's and gave him a concerned look as she asked him again. Ron then told her, while side glancing to Bill, that he'd tell her after they were done eating. Bill smiled at his brother's bravery and sudden ruse while finishing his treacle tart and pumpkin juice. As everything ended Bill pulled Harry away from the two and told him the deal he made with Ron.

"WHAT? Are you SERIOUS?" shouted Harry. "Why didn't Ron tell me about this?"

"The boy can barely stand up straight ever since then and you expect him to tell you that he's in love with one if his best friends?"

"Ok… You've got a point I suppose,"

"So let's make this easier for him and get out of the way,"

"Oh! Well, here's your conquest Bill! I'll leave _you_ to it," said Harry snickering as Belladona stood behind Bill.

"Hello professor! Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I didn't get you a present like everyone else," said Harry.

"Oh, please don't Mr. Potter! I've gotten far too many. You _not_ giving me a gift is a gift in itself. Have you studied for next week's quiz?"

"Yes professor Nightshade. I've studied!"

"Very good! Then you'll be ready I presume?"

"Yes. I'm certain!"

Harry bid them goodnight and walked away as Belladona looked at him sweetly. Bill was horrified! It _was_ her birthday and he had totally forgotten! What was he going to do? 

Meanwhile, Ron had brought Hermione to a quiet spot in the castle faraway from prying eyes. The brown haired girl looked at him continually perplexed. Ron began to pace around the same spot quickly like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Ron? What's going on? Why did you bring me here and what do you have to tell me?"

"W-w-well… What I have to… t-t-tell y-you is –"

"You're starting to sound like Quirrell Ron," she said with a smile.

"Well… see… eh… the thing is that…I've been thinking…. about a lot of things with you – I mean about you – I mean…because you're like more than my friend… and I like spending time with you… No! I mean –"

"What _are_ you talking about?" she said a bit upset.

"CRIPES! I can't do it! I'm sorry I brought you here for nothing!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!!!" shouted a little black-haired anomaly as she burst out of nowhere and bumped into Ron pushing him frontward. He accidentally pushed Hermione against the wall as he lay pressed against her. His hands stopped himself from squishing her completely but their two faces were very close to each other, as he looked at her dazedly. She did the same, not making any effort to move out of their position and locked eyes with him. A sudden silence filled the room, as they stood there with only the sound of their breaths as the sun was setting in the window next to them.

Acacia continued running, with a laugh and a smile, to Christopher who was waiting near an entrance. He looked at her and asked:

"Did it work?"

"I think so! Bill was right! Ron just needed a little push!" she said giggling.

"Acacia you're evil!" he said smiling.

"I know! We should go and tell Bill! It was his idea after all,"

"Yeah," he said as they both ran off looking for yet another redhead.

***

Bill was searching through his thoughts while he was searching through his pockets. He then remembered about his medallion. That was the only decent thing he could think of offering her so he walked over and looked kindly at her.

"You look nice tonight," he said smoothly.

"Ah… thank you," she said looking a side, her long black hair whipping around to rest on her shoulder.

"I… didn't get you a present but… well, I thought that you could use this," he said as he showed her the golden item.

"Oh! Oh, no I couldn't!" she said.

"Please, this medallion brings protection and luck. It always has for me. I want you to be careful with this - this creature lurking about,"

"But… it looks like you've gotten this in a dig! It's Egyptian! I can't!"

"Please? I feel bad not giving you anything, especially since you've become one of my favorite people,"

"Bill I can't… You're so bull-headed," she said smiling.

"So are you! But you're also kind, strong, intelligent and beautiful, the latter was obvious but the more I got to know you the more I knew that my first impression of you was right anyways,"

"And what was that?" she said looking at him coyly.

"That you're an angel,"

Belladona was rendered speechless as Bill looked at her honestly. He went near her and slipped on the medallion by subtly putting his arms around her neck. As he was about to breathe out his thoughts, Acacia came running down the hall and stopped very suddenly at the sight of the pair. Bill's arms were still lingering around her neck. Acacia looked at Christopher who just shrugged unknowingly. She then shyly poked Bill on his sides.

"Err… I don't mean to interrupt but… mission accomplished Bill," she said looking sort of embarrassed.

"Oh, really? What happened?" he asked as Bella eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, he was stumbling all over his words and was going to give up! I took that as a sign! So I rammed into them and just left! I think it did some good though," she said now smiling more.

"Well, that's good. I hope everything goes well for them,"

"Yeah! Well, that will be 5 galleons please!"

"What? You never said I had to pay?" said Bill surprised.

"Well, after you told on me about the present thing, Bella made me give back all the money I got! And I was _this_ close to getting the Firebolt if I added it to my savings!"

"Wow! You made a lot of money!"

"Hold on!" said Belladona. "Whom are you talking about? What mission?" 

"I well…" she began then spoke to Bill. "I'll forget about it this time Bill!" she said winking. "I'm going to the common room now! Are you going too Christopher?"

"Oh, yeah," he said as he gave Bill a strange look which was neither sad nor curious but somewhere in between.

"Ok! Let's go! Happy birthday sis! I left you a present in your memory box! Goodnight!" she said merrily as she ran off.

Bill looked at Belladona contently as he thought about the pretty little box she had in her office. It had emanated rock music that Bill figured could only be from a concert that Bella had attended and was sure that it was a well kept happy memory. He then looked at her and was determined not to let anyone interrupt this time.

"Bella, I was wondering if… well, if you'd like to go out sometime. Let's say during the week-ends?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she said realizing what was happening.

"Well, you know how I feel about you. I have made myself clear. I just hoped you might feel the same way about me," he said softly.

"Bill, I -" she said looking into his eyes.

"If the answer is no, then it's alright. I love just spending time with you but -"

"I… I'll… I'll answer you later… I don't know _when_ I will answer you b-but I will," she said looking nervous.

"It's ok. Take your time. I just want an answer," he said as his gaze became caring.

"Thank you Bill. It's getting late… I better go. I – eh – still have a class to prepare for. Well… goodbye," she said faintly as she turned about.

Bill could only stare as she left the hall quickly. He sighed deeply and was a bit upset. He was sure that she'd say yes, he'd seen it in her eyes! However, he was still content with this answer. At least now she had heard him say it. He secretly wished that this way he could make up for the lost time with her, the time he could have enjoyed with her _instead_ of Sandra… who he remembered had dumped him during the ball.

The following days were a blur to Bill as he waited patiently for her response. He had also gotten the impression that Ron and Hermione's meeting at Halloween had been a success as the glances between them became more and more intense, frequent and longer lived. Ron had assured Bill and Harry that he didn't ask her out. However, they both knew that _something_ must have happened because when they sat next to each other or got close to touching each other, they both became crimson. The weekend had passed and it was Monday yet again. The three 5th years had gone to their Dark Arts class; ready for the quiz however, only two came back. Bill sat in the common room with Fred and George as Hermione and Ron returned to the tower.

"Hello… where's Harry?" said Fred.

"Well, we did our quizzes and Harry apparently scored very low. Professor Nightshade asked him to meet with her after classes to discuss it," said Hermione who was standing at least 5 feet away from Ron.

"Well that's weird. I heard him tell her that he was ready for it and I would have thought Harry to be the best at these sort of things," stated Bill.

"Well, apparently he wasn't. He barely scored a 40, we were all really surprised! Especially with the way I've been tutoring him in between Quidditch practices," said Ron who now suddenly seemed to be the expert in Dark Arts.

Harry had eventually returned to the common room before the next class to get his things ready. Ron and Hermione had questioned him on his meeting with professor Nightshade but he told them that she just said that he should be studying harder and if he'd like, she could tutor him. 

***

Bill sat around the dorms and common room gazing out at the furniture or ceiling. There wasn't much for him to do until tomorrow, when he'd be venturing the caves with Bella but even the exciting thought of a cavern exploration didn't lift up his spirits. Fred and George looked very surprised at Bill's sudden loss of drive and went to their classes. Bill had decided that maybe he shouldn't stress himself too much and try to find a way to relax. He then recalled hearing about a teacher's bathroom with a big tub (and heard it was more luxurious the Prefect's bathroom) and decided to head there after lunchtime.

During lunch he would stare at the teacher's table to try to make, at the very least, eye contact with Bella but she would often stare at her food. She hadn't been very talkative since that night and Bill thought it was sweet how shy she could become but it seemed that the twins though otherwise. Before they left the great hall Bill had seen the two boys confront Belladona on his way to the teacher's bathroom.

"Listen Bella, this isn't like before. Bill was younger and an idiot. He really likes you and if you don't say yes to his question than he'll keep whining and moping in our dorm and drive Fred and I MAD!"

"I'm sorry but it is my decision after all…" she said.

"Yes, but make it soon. It's too weird to see Bill this love struck!" said Fred.

Belladona was surprised to hear this and said: Well, I better go… I only have one break you know…" and dashed off at a quick pace.

Bill took an opposite corridor, went to get his things in the Gryffindor tower and slowly headed towards his destination. His thoughts were still a blur but he felt that the bath would do him some good. As he opened the door quietly he could hear a sound. It seemed like there were people already in there, two people talking about something. As he opened the door he could hear who was. It was Belladona and, as it would seem, the Grey Lady. They sat on a sofa next to the wall of the bathroom. Bill blushed as he peeked in to see that Belladona was wearing nothing but a towel around her and had one in a turban wrap to keep her hair from falling. He would stare at her until he began to look down on her legs. He then saw something that looked like a bite mark. Bill then returned his attention to the conversation and listened in.

"So what do you think? I'm sorry that I always come to you with dilemmas like these but you're the only one I feel comfortable telling," said Belladona.

"There is no need to apologize my dear… however; I see no dilemma in this at all. Isn't this what you've always wanted? You had admired him for so long and now that he's returned and shown interest in you, you don't seem happy about it."

"Well… I'm afraid. What if he finds out?"

"Miss Nightshade, if he likes you for who you are, it doesn't matter what he finds out about you. He had never had the chance to really meet you or get to know you before now. There's no way to know that he'll turn-tail at what he discovers," she said as she crossed the blanched fingers of her hands.

"I… I know… I'm just scared of what might happen if –"

"You mustn't dwell on what _might_ happen. Just give him a try. If I recall the eldest Weasley boys were very handsome too. Doesn't that give the will to at least try?" said the grey ghost as she played with the end of the couch, making her hand go through the material.

Bella laughed timidly as she stared at the water covered in blue, yellow and pink bubbles. Bill then saw through the crack of the open door that Belladona was walking towards the pool-like tub as the Grey Lady floated over to sit on the rims. Should he wait till she was in? "No! That's very un-gentleman like!" he thought while slowly opening the door. Bella look stunned by Bill's arrival and Grey Lady simply sat there with a curious face.

"I… err… I'm sorry for interrupting… I had planned on taking a bath too…" said Bill.

"Oh – Well – um – I won't be long Bill… I -"

"THAT'S Bill Weasley!" gasped the Grey Lady as she flew in for a better look that this intruder.

As he entered, the Gray Lady circled around him a few times and then placed her transparent hand on her chin with a bright smile. She then, glided back to Belladona and whispered in her ear: "Go for it! I would if I were alive… I'd try even if I'm dead!" Belladona's eyes widened and she flushed yet again as the ghost looked at Bill satisfied. She then curtsied and disappeared through the wall. 

"What was that all about?" asked Bill.

"Err... nothing I guess…" she said still very uncomfortable with her wardrobe or lack there of.

"Well… would you mind sharing it with me? The tub I mean."

"What?" she said horrified.

"Well… there are so many bubbles in here you can't see a thing anyways so…" he said trying to act as mature as possible.

"I…well…" she muttered.

"Well, at least I won't be long. You can sit there and wait. I'll just take a very quick dip. I know how girls like long baths,"

"I… err… I'll wait…" she said finally.

"Okay," he said as he proceeded to remove his jacket and shirt.

Bill unbuttoned his shirt and revealed a decently muscular torso. Although he was thin he had nice arms and wide shoulders. Belladona saw that he had a few scratches on his elbows and arms; probably cause from going down catacombs, caves and tunnels. He then proceeded to undress his lower half but before he began, he asked Belladona if she didn't mind turning around. To this spun around so quickly that she must have gotten whiplash! She heard the clunk of his belt and boots fall on the floor and soon after a little splash. She turned around to find him sighing as he sank into the water. Belladona giggled at his re-action as she dipped her feet into the water.

"This is heavenly! And I even have my angel here beside me…" he said. "Oh. Sorry! I shouldn't be saying things like that…"

Belladona just smiled.

"Say, where did you get that bite on your leg?" asked looking at an uncovered thigh.

"HEY! Don't be looking at me there!!" she said.

"Oh! Well…" he said nervously.

"It's just a bite I got when I was traveling around for some… 'hands-on' experience… before…before becoming a teacher. As I was traveling the countryside, a hunting dog thought I was an intruder and bit me! Foul mutt! He nearly took my leg off! I used a spell on him to make him stop."

"Sounds painful," said Bill.

"It was…" she trailed off. " I can sometimes still feel it pulsing…"

They were very quiet for a long time until there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Is everyone decent? May I come in?"

Bill quickly took a breath and dove under the bubbles. He didn't know if he had permission to be there. He wasn't a student but he wasn't a teacher either. Belladona saw the dive and walked back to fetch a robe that lay under her clothes. She tied it quickly and replied to the stranger that they could enter.

It was professor Sprout. She saw Belladona and smiled.

"Well, Miss Nightshade, I came here just tell you that the teachers will be having another meeting in about 3 weeks. I just got word,"

"Thank you professor," she said looking at the air bubbles in an un-soapy part of the bath.

"Yes. We have to get everything straightened out soon… and tell Mr. Weasley when he gets out of the water that we don't mind him using the facilities here," she said looking at his mound of clothes on the floor and at the air bubbles.

"I'll tell him," said Belladona laughing.

As the boy emerged gasping for air the witch leaned over to tell him that there was no need for it. Bill looked exhausted and shook his head sending droplets of water all around and strained the water from his ponytail. Belladona walked over to a changing room and put her clothes back on as Bill went to do the same. After being fully dressed, they both had gone to open the door when Bill stopped Bella.

"Err… there's nothing that you want to tell me Bella?" he said.

"Ah… No. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind…" he said as they both exited room and walking in opposite directions.

As Bill walked down the hall, his hair still wet, he saw Ron and Hermione talking to each other. He began to walk closer but stopped the moment he saw Ron lean over and kiss her! Both their cheeks had become very rosy as they stood, lips locked and eyes closed. Bill didn't know what to do. He couldn't disturb them but he couldn't turn around either because he didn't want to meet with Bella in the halls just yet.  He decided to wait until they were finished and stood behind a statue. "The RAT!" he thought. "He said he didn't ask her out… Man, being out staged by my little brother is very embarrassing!" Hermione and Ron had separated as they both opened their eyes. The two looked like they were trying to force their smiles to disappear without success. Finally Hermione spoke up.

"I… I guess this means…" she said blushing.

"Yeah… I'm glad though, aren't you?" Ron whispered.

"I… I didn't expect it… but I did… I… yes… I'm glad," she said smiling beautifully.

"Should we tell Harry about this?" asked Ron.

"I don't know… sure, I guess…" she said as she looked to her side.

Ron got closer to Hermione and hugged her gently. He caressed her hair and made his hand slide down to touch her face. He then, lifted her chin and kissed her again. His hand had left her face as he held her by the waist. Hermione put her hand on his chest and felt his heart beating very rapidly. Bill was proud of his brother but jealous none the less. He figured that Belladona should be gone by now and walked in the direction from which he came. The day passed by quickly afterwards and had become Tuesday. Ron and Hermione had officially told Harry and Bill exclusively about their special news. Bill smiled and Harry still couldn't believe it was happening.

"So, how did it happen exactly?" asked Bill now very curious and, sadly, hoping to pick up some pointers.

"Well… it sort of happened," said Ron.

"Well, Acacia came running down and knocked Ron forward and… we were so close that… that…" Hermione said shyly.

"You kissed?" added Bill.

"Well… yes…" she said shyly. "I didn't know what to think at first… I thought that maybe it was just the moment, you know. I was confused but Ron and I agreed that there was only one way to find out if it meant anything…"

"A second kiss," said Bill smiling.

Ron eyes slimmed themselves as he looked at Bill suspiciously.

"Were you eves dropping Bill?" Ron asked Bill as Hermione gave him a surprised look.

"No. It was just a guess!" he said looking at Harry who didn't seem to believe a word he was saying.

"Anyways… it doesn't matter! Come on Ron, we've got Divinations today," said Harry.

"Ah, do we _have_ to go? Trelawney is worse then EVER this year! She keeps telling us of a horrible _danger_ or _evil_ that roams our classes or corridors _and_, for some reason, didn't say that Harry would die from it!" he told everyone.

"You've got to go to class Ron. Remember about the O.W.L.s?" said Hermione looking at him sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he said after staring into her brown eyes.

"Oh dear, I am going to have to see this all the time from now on?" whispered Harry to Bill.

"Sorry Harry but it is all part of the curse."

"The curse?"

"Yep… when two friends friend get together the other has to support them... even through this stuff," said Bill smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**A/N**: I'll probably stop posting for reviews now. lol. I'll just post when I think a chapter is ready. 


	6. The Dig

**A/N:** Lalala… New posty! Not that anyone cares! :( 

**Disclaimer****:** I'm starting to find less ways of saying this: J.K.Rowling make story. Me like. Me make story from hers. Me make no money from story. Good, yes?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 6** "The dig" 

As everyone left for classes, Bill went to his room to get all his magical instruments ready for the dig. Today was the day that they would be scouting the first few entrances of the caves and going in to find the collar. Bill thought it was a bit foolish to go through so much trouble for an item so silly but he thought that it might have had sentimental value. He took out a large series of objects to help him on the journey as he readied his equipment. He had his 'Hollow-picks' which were magical rock picks that made solid granite crumble easily. He had his 'Exo-compass' which could lead them to any exit in the complex they were in by shining a red beam. He packed his 'Levi-grips' which were like strange invisible ropes, with picked, metallic ends to insert in the ground. They could allow the climber to descend or come up from any vertical shaft or ledge. 'Levi-grips' were very useful and efficient because there were no ropes to get tangled with and couldn't be cut or warn. And finally, of course, he had his good old wand to help with any other complications. With all these things packed, along with some food and medical equipment, Bill was ready for a good night's work.

It was seven at night when Bill arrived at his and Bella's meeting place. From a distance he saw her walk near him, but she looked different than usual. Bella's hair was braided and she was no longer wearing her elegant purple robes and long skirt. A t-shirt and pants were fittingly layering her skin as she carried a backpack and thick gloves. Bill instantly recognized that they were made of the same material as his boots; dragon-hide. He never realized how muscular Bella's arms were until now; she was thin yet well cut. She had hiking-boots and almost no jewelry with the exception of Bill's medallion that hung loosely around her neck.

"Hello," said Bill very attracted to her new look.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. I didn't think that my clothes were appropriate when going down a cave so… I changed,"

"It's alright. I really like it. I see you're wearing my –" he said looking at her from top to bottom yet again until Bella interrupted.

"Well, this isn't a fashion show so we better get going," said Bella.

As soon as they began to walk, she heard a high-pitched sound from a distance. It was Acacia; she was running along, completely out of breath, towards Belladona.

"Sorry – I – didn't get to… talk to you… at supper…" she said still huffing.

"Oh, well what is it? We have to get going soon," said Bella.

"I – I just want… a flower," she said now catching her breath.

"But I already gave you one,"

"Yeah, but I left it at home for mum to have. I also took out mine to give to her out of your baggage. You know how worried she gets about us!"

"So, that's were it was," said Bella enlightened.

"Yeah, so let's make another trade? _PLEASE_! You're doing down to the caves and I want to be sure you'll be alright,"

"Ok, ok. We'll make a trade," 

Bill was confused. What did flowers have to do with anything? He then saw the two sisters close their eyes and chant something that sounded like Latin to him. They then both lifted their hands and showed their palms. Suddenly, a purple light shone from Bella as a red light radiated from Acacia. Then from those lights, two flowers appeared each baring their respective colors. The girls opened their eyes as the blossoms fell into their hands. As they exchanged them they both said at the same time:

_"This gift, a symbol of what I am, created by a Nightshade hand. From life's blood buds this blossom's stem till it withers slowly to sleep again,"_

The girls both smiled happily as Acacia gave her sister a big hug and ran off back to the castle. He looked at how serene Bella was after producing the flower. She then looked at Bill with twinkles and sparkles in her eyes.

"If you're wondering, the Nightshades can make flowers that represent themselves. If a flower looses its petals than the giver is hurt or sick. If it dies…"

"I see. It's sort of morbid isn't it?" said Bill seeing that the girl was still in a dreamy state.

"Yes, but it is always good when we have relatives that live far away or have dangerous jobs. Also, it gives the giver a very warm feeling. The closer you are to the person you give it to, the better the feeling," she said trying to wake herself up.

"Oh…" said Bill.

"Well, we better go. We don't have all night," she said smiling as they entered the forest and walked to the caves.

As they made their way through the brush, their wands lit brightly to guide them; Bill had wondered if she had thought about his question at all and if she cared to tell him her answer. He was starting to go mad with anticipation and figured he should push things along a bit.   
  
"It's very different seeing you dressed this way Bella. You're usually so draped in that one can barely see your figure. I like it this way," he said grinning as he jumped a log.   
"Well, this is all in my plot to seduce you Mr. Weasley," she said in a playful voice.   
  
Bill had stopped moving as she continued. Well, this was a new development! She had never returned pass at him! Maybe she was thinking about his question and this was her way of showing it or maybe she was feeling lighthearted after making that flower? Either way, he knew he needed to take advantage of this! Bill was extremely excited about viewing this new side of her. They finally met the cave's entrance and began to take out the Levi-Grips. It was a good thing that they were both slim because the opening to the cave was very small. Bill took the harness, in which he'd attach himself in, and put it around his waist. Bella looked at him very upset as she noticed he'd only brought _one_.

"Aren't you going to give me one?" she asked.   
"I'm sorry but I only a have one harness. I didn't expect to be accompanied on this little trip. I could go down and float it back up to you but it will take too long if the cave's bottom is too deep. I suggest an alternative,"   
"Which is?"   
"Well, I attach both of us in at the same time. The magic is strong enough to bring us both down," he said his head tilted downward but his eyes looking evilly at Bella.   
"Is this of your tricks?" she said with a smile and an eyebrow rose.   
"Miss Nightshade! I must inform you that I _am_ a professional! Would I _ever_ -" he began in a very serious tone.   
  
Bella put her finger on his lips and leaned closer to him and said: "Yes you would," Bill could feel himself become slightly flustered but still smiled maliciously as he took off the belt-like harness and allowed Bella to come close to him. She leaned on his chest, back turned outward, and grabbed him in a way that looked like she was hugging him. Bill secured the harness and then proceeded to insert the metal spikes that waited patiently in his hands. With a tap of his wand the spikes had rammed into the rock with great force! They slowly made their way to the edge of the ground that was more like a small cliff. He then allowed himself to slide off. Bella grabbed Bill's torso more firmly at that moment. They floated down the rocky shaft like two puppets held by invisible strings until they reached the floor. Bella had grabbed on to Bill very tightly during the entire trip and didn't let go when they hit bottom. Bill looked at her and smiled. He then took his wand again and tapped at the extremity of the harness and the two spikes went flying down back into his hand.

"We're done Bella. We've reached the bottom," he said seeing that she wasn't letting go.   
"Oh! Err – sorry about that!" she said, returning to her timid self as she looked at the floor.   
"It's no problem, do you have the map?" asked Bill sweetly.   
"Yes…" she said as she looked up at him realizing that she was still strapped on. "But I can't get it if we stay this way,"   
"It's too bad isn't it?" he said in a very soft voice.   
  
Bill unbuckled them and Bella let go. He was sort of regretting it but he _did_ have a job to do after all. Bella opened her backpack, took out a piece of parchment and illuminated the area with her wand. The eldest Weasley saw that she was having difficulty reading in the mild light and had gotten into his things to take out a very peculiar looking object. It was green, metallic and had a very strange looking opening that was sort of shaped like a funnel. He put it on the floor and said: "Illuminate" and it floated up into the air and shone a light directly over both of them allowing much more clarity. Bella looked thankful for this little device and extinguished her wand.   
  
"Luceforors; can't leave home without them!" said Bill smiling.   
"It's a good thing! So… we go this way," she said as she pointed to the opening to the right.

The Luceforor followed them like a green halo as they crept through the dank stone passages. The map they use had been taken from the Nightshades' personal archives and was leading them deeper and deeper into the unknown. Belladona kept consulting the map out of fear that they might get lost but Bill marched along happily like he was on holiday. He was used to this kind of environment and found nothing to worry about as they moved. He had even commented on how easy a job this was so far.

"It's true Bella! There aren't even any traps or curses yet. Now let me tell you about the time I went through some secrets passages in the Mayan temples! Now _those_ were trouble but I see nothing to be concerned about so far,"

"That's because we're still in the outer crust Bill. Once we pass this passage here," she said as she pointed to a large opening with a flower engraved on it. "Then we can start to worry,"

"Bella, I can't wait till you see me in action," he smiled.

"I'm sure it's very impressive," she said in a sarcastic tone.

Bill smiled. He really enjoyed having to match wits with her but he'd had not taken out half of his arsenal in his bag of remarks. They went passed the entrance and through three smaller tunnels all marked with an engraving of a different flower. Bill took notes of all the different types; he knew that these sorts of things weren't there for nothing. They finally reached what seemed like half way, until they met with a very interesting blockade. The map had indicated that they should go straight but there was a solid wall of rock in the place of where they should be advancing.

"I don't get it. There should be a stone road here," said Bella.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any underground rivers here, so it doesn't look like there was any sort of erosion on the part of the stones. This looks like our first possible trap,"

"Trap? How can a wall of stone be a trap?"

"You'd be surprised," said Bill as he looked around for any clues.

He had then noticed that there was half of another flower engraving that seemed to protrude from the edge of the wall. It looked almost like the other part could be found on the other side. He took note of it and then showed Bella his discovery. The flower looked like Belladonna. She took off her glove and touched it. Then, the entire wall disappeared before them.

"So that's how it works,"

"What do you mean?" asked Bill.

"Well, I've heard stories of members of my family trying to retrieve the collar but they couldn't because they were always blocked somehow. That's why some parts of this map have been constantly renewed. I guess it takes someone in our family with the proper flower to go through every stage. My flower's belladonna and this seems to be the last part with a flower engraved on it on the map. So either, there isn't anymore need for an heir of Nightshade or this is as far as we can go," she said turning around to look at Bill.

"Well, I've written them down and I've noticed at least 5 flower engravings,"

"Really? That's great! This great uncle of mine was fond of that number! That's how many silver mines he owned. He refused to get more because he claimed that it would take away his good luck! Maybe we'll get to find it!" she said excited.

"Let's hope so," he said as they continued.

Bella's theory was more then just. They walked along for what seemed like an eternity without finding any other indications of engravings. However they _did_ find a few tricky magical traps. They were chased by cave demons, often bombarded with Bludger-like rocks, showered with larger silver spikes that positioned themselves wherever their target stood and were perused by moving holes that tried desperately to put themselves under them. Although more troublesome than dangerous Bill took all of these obstacles seriously as he showed amazing tact and resourcefulness for every situation. His spells and counter-curses were always precise and Belladona didn't have to do much with him on the job. She was actually very impressed with the way he had taken care of the last trap that was a very large stone guard dog. Bella defiantly didn't want to take care of that one; it was obvious how much she disliked dogs. Bill had used an aging spell to make the stone canine crumble into pebbles along with the use of some well-placed footwork and acrobatic maneuvers.

"I see you move on you feet as well as with your words," she said grinning.

"Well, I'm not _that_ good on my feet," he said grinning back. "But sadly, I think I might have messed up," he added while bending down to the pile of rubble on the floor.

Bella looked at the map and lifted an eyebrow. She had completely forgotten about the last indications. _"The Beast's fang doth hold the key and with its edge it will aid thee,"_ Bill bent down to find that the only thing close to intact was a stone dog fang in three pieces on the floor. It was obviously protected by more magic than the dog and Bill compare the remains to the hole on the door. The gate that stood before them was made mostly of silver and had, what looked like a place to insert something. That place that looked somewhat like a keyhole was actually the only area on it that was made of stone. Bill looked once again at the fang and compared it with the size of the opening.

"Great! I should have blown it up instead! The fang would have been alright! Now what?" he said turning to Bella.

Bella went up to the door next to Bill. She saw that the fang indeed should have been inserted and then pondered for a moment. She looked at Bill who stared back bewildered as something near his head glistened by the light of the Luceforor. Bella smiled broadly and approached him. She stretched out her hands to what looked like, grab Bill's face. He was startled and wondered if _she_ had decided to pull a move on him. He thought: _"Just go with it!" _and allowed to be pulled forward. He was startled, however, as she quickly turned his head to the side and began to play with his ear! _"Well… I didn't expect this!"_ thought Bill again but then noticed what she really was fiddling around with… his fang earring! 

Bella detached the earring and went to the door. She inserted it into the hole and it fit perfectly! The door opened and revealed a beautifully decorated room with silver linings. At the very left of the room, made of silver, was a pretty box engraved with flowers around it. Bella nearly ran towards her goal as Bill slowly followed behind. She then opened the box to find the item they've come so far to retrieve: the silver collar.

Bella lifted out the collar and held it in front of Bill. She smiled sweetly as the large ring-like object glistened with power. Bill could feel that the collar was enchanted. He saw the lovely scriptures and delicate handwork that was put into its design. To add to it, Bill found that it was very light and wouldn't be a problem at all to carry back. Bella looked at it and tried to open it until she realized something very distressing.

"No… Oh No! He didn't!"

"What's wrong?" asked Bill.

"Well, look at it. There's – there's a key hole in the front to open it!" she said as she quickly returned her gaze into the silver box.

At the very bottom of the box was a yellowing piece of parchment and Bella grabbed it eagerly. She held it up and read it but then, sighed sadly and handed it to Bill. The parchment read:

_"Well, how wonderful that someone in the family had decided to go through the trouble of looking for my little invention! But, did you really think that I'd let my discovery be so easily taken? Nay, great-grandsons! You've gotten the first and most important part of my little treasure but how ever will you use it without the key? _

_South of south eventually becomes north so go to the north cavern on my property if you dare continue you pursuit. Tis all! I bid thee safe journey!_

_Sir Francis Nightshade"_

"I always heard he was a bit nutty. It's true that there is a thin line between genius and insanity," said Bella discouraged.

"Well, maybe we could look at this as a good thing,"

"How?"

"This means you'll be getting to meet with me for at least another month!" he said smiling.

Bella laughed timidly and encouraged Bill to follow her out of the room. Bill told her that it wasn't a good idea to go back the way they came. They went through far too many obstacles and it would be daylight by the time they got all the way back. So the fiery-haired man unpacked his 'Exo-compass' and his 'Hollow-pick'. He lifted the compass and tapped it lightly with his wand as the little red beam that emanated from the device pointed towards a wall of the room. He put it on the floor as it continued to shine and took his axe-like rock pick and gave a medium hit to the wall. It crumbled instantly and revealed a small tunnel. Bella put the collar and parchment into her pack and proceeded to the tunnel. Bill told her to go first but she declined and said that she better watch _his_ back instead. Bill smiled and crept into the small area. They had to bend down very low to pass. The tunnel was long but when they got out they found, happily, the vertical shaft that they had descended from.

"Oh Wow! We're here!" said Bella excitedly.

"That's right, and now, you have a short cut to the room. If anyone ever wants to go back," he said looking at the little tunnel.

"Well, Sir Francis was an interesting man, not very normal but interesting. He was an alchemist/ inventor/ blacksmith and businessman," she said looking at the shaft.

 "So he bewitched that collar with all he knows right? So what's so important about it?"

"Oh! Bill! We've been down here for 6 hours! I've got a class to teach in the morning! We better get going!"

Bill nodded, packed the 'Luceforor' and then proceeded to take out the spikes of the 'Levi-Grips'. He had waited this long to know about the collar, he could wait another day. Bella took out her wand and said that she'd float them up but Bill explained that all his tools were in tuned with his magic only and used the 'Wingardium Leviosa' charm to float them to the top. Once up, he took the harness and tapped the buckle with his wand. There was a loud smashing noise and they both knew the spikes were secured once again into the rock. Moonbeams shone onto them though the only opening of the dark, subterranean, shell of rock. Bella came close to Bill and he re-fastened the straps. Bella looked up at him smiling sweetly. This trip had made a change in her somehow. She was more open to him than before and willing to show her emotions. Bill could see this in her smile and in her eyes as he stared longingly. He then took his hand and instinctively caressed her cheek. Bella gave a saddened frown and Bill removed his hand quickly.

"Oh! Why do I – I'm sorry," he said regretfully.

"Well… it's alright,"

"It is?" he asked surprised.

"Well… yes. I mean, I don't want you to think that you're doing anything bad,"

"But aren't I? You still haven't told me if…"

Belladona smiled at his bewildered face and took a deep breath. Bill could tell that she was evaluating something in her mind; outweighing something secret and personal. She then grabbed the hand that held his wand, and made him tap the buckle behind her back. They then began to lift off from the ground, moonlight caressing their unified silhouette. She held him tightly, nearly the same way she did when they descended but her hands did not grip him so fiercely. No, they held his body as if letting him go would be letting go of all she'd worked for during that night.


	7. The Second Sighting

**A/N**: hmm… I don't know what to write. I guess I'll just hurry up with this so the people reading Sandy Roads can keep reading.

**Disclaimer:** See other chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"The Second Sighting"**

They emerged from the caves successful and unharmed. Bill's mind was still swerving with questions as he put his things away. They walked back to the castle grounds and Bill had decided to gaze at the lake as they passed it. Bella had walked ahead but turned around and went up to him, noticing his sudden pause. She grabbed his hand gently.

"You know, I have been thinking about it…" she said shyly.

"About -"

"Yes and… I suppose no harm can be done by just trying right?" she said in barely a murmur, cheeks pinked with timidity.

Bill was sure that his heart had just leapt out of his chest. She chose _this_ moment to let him know about her feelings? This girl was a real brainteaser but he supposed that she had wanted to do something similar during their entire trip to the caves. The way she smiled and her way of speaking _did_ show indications of it but how peculiar to choose now to say anything, just as they we're finishing the night.

"Bella, I –" started Bill.

"Just let me have my moment Bill," she said smiling. "I'm not used to this kind of thing. Let's just stay quiet for a while, we can talk later,"

Bill nodded but wanted desperately to say something. He then thought, perhaps this time words were not what he needed. Perhaps it was more; a gesture to show her how happy he was, how wanted to erupt with joy. The night was fading quickly and he couldn't wait any longer for another perfect setting with the moon bleeding its mirror image onto the lake. He looked at her and delicately pulled her against him. He rubbed his nose on her skin, trying to breathe her in. Bella closed her eyes trying to do the same but unaware of how truly taken she was by his presence. Then their lips met suddenly, eagerly and longingly. Both their faces had become warm and this kiss felt somehow familiar; like a long lost memory. A wave of satisfaction overcame them until Bella opened her eyes and tore herself away from Bill.

"I…I…" she mumbled.

Bill's eyes saddened. Why had she resisted him again? Was he a bad kisser? No, that couldn't be it. He felt how much she lived for the kiss, the same way he did. She ran her hand through the few loose strands of hair and let them fall back into place. Bill parted them behind her ear looked at her heartbreakingly. She stared at the ground, then back to his eyes to notice a single tear streaming down his cheek quickly. Bill then looked away shamefully and turned about.

"Bill…"

"Listen, you've got class tomorrow, well, more like today," he said as if trying to make her forget that moment of weakness. "We better hurry before its light. I think I can hear the birds already,"

Bill sauntered away quickly with his pack on his back. Bella followed far behind. He didn't want to look at her face for the moment, no matter how much it pained him. Not now. The days that soon followed had a different tone to them. Bill was seriously unsure of what to think of himself. This had never happened before. He never thought that he could be so infatuated with someone like this in his life. He was known for being a bit a ladies man in his circle of friends and what would they have thought if they saw him cry over this one woman… this one, lovely, prefect women but a woman none the less. He wasn't even sure himself why he cried. All he knew was that after that kiss he was all hers.

The end of November drew nearer as the cold winds began to creep in from the north. Bill and Bella continued to meet at their spot by the lake to discuss their new plans for the second part of the job. Their roles seemed eccentrically switched as Bella had become more open and jokingly and Bill more silent and shy. Well, perhaps not shy, for Bill could never be _that_ changed, but he was more attentive to her in a way that surprised even him. It seemed that things would be going at a slower pace then he'd had expected however but slow was nice. At least now he was getting somewhere. Somber kisses in the shadows and lovely caresses every now and then were equally romantic and mysterious. It taunted passionate embraces to come over them when the need came and regardless of how new it was for the both of them, a haunting familiarity always returned to Bill unexpectedly. Bill's involvement with Bella had nearly made him forget about the werewolf and what he thought he knew about it.

Bill had come back from meeting her at lunch, to the Gryffindor tower to find his little brother sitting very cozily. Ron was lounging with Hermione and talking cheerfully. They were both in the same large, red, armchair, Ron in the back and Hermione in the space in front of him as she held her Charms book before them.

"Hello you two, how's life in paradise?"

"Good Bill! Can I ask the same of you?" inquired Hermione while flashing a grin.

Bill looked away, smiling, and scratched his back of his neck.

"Well – hey! Where's Harry? I've noticed that he hasn't been hanging around you two as much," said Bill suddenly concerned.

"Well, I think Harry's being a bit of a -"

"Come on. It's not his fault!" added Hermione.

"What? What is it?" asked Bill.

"Well… Harry's been going off to practice for Quidditch more often and takes a lot of his breaks by going into 'study periods'. I just think -" continued Ron until Hermione's elbow found its way to his stomach.

"Don't say that! How would you feel if you found your best friends – well – Imagine if I liked Harry and were going out with him! You'd feel a bit left out too,"

"Yeah, I guess but he's being a baby about it! Just running away from us! He could just tell us about it if that's really the case,"

"I think it is. Would you really want to just walk in the room and find us -" Hermione then paused and realized that Bill was still in the room.

Bill lifted an eyebrow as Hermione blushed.

"The point is, we think he's just jealous, pure and simple. He could just tell us to stop if it really bothers him that much but he hasn't said a word about it. Just runs off or says he has other things to do. He doesn't even bother to tell us where he's going anymore and, well, it's getting me worried," said Ron.

"He'll get over it. He just needs a bit of time but, what _were_ you two doing when he came in?" interrogated Bill.

"Oh! Nothing like that Bill!! Honestly! We were just kissing!" said Hermione.

"A lot!" added Ron as the bushy-haired girl tapped him on the arm.

Bill sighed relieved.

"Well, he's the only one that gets to see us like this. No one else can even tell that we're together cause we don't really act that way around them," said Ron. "It's a good thing too! Fred and George would have the time of their lives!"

"But you're always together. Isn't it obvious that you're going out? And even now -" started Bill.

"Well, today there are some activities outside so we knew no one would be here,"

"I should have known that Hermione Granger would figure things out!" said Bill smiling.

Before they knew it was dinnertime and Bill finally saw Harry at the Gryffindor table. He had asked him where he ventured off to so often but the boy just replied that he 'had things to take care of' which made Bill all the more convinced that Ron and Hermione were be right. After dinner Bill went up to the teacher's table to see Bella. He smiled flirtatiously as always, but noticed instantly that she wasn't smiling. Most of the students had long ago left the Hall but the teachers had stayed talking about something that seemed particularly interesting. Bill couldn't catch a word of it but proceeded to talk to Bella anyways. However, it seemed that she was in a hurry. Without a word, she took his hand and pulled him away as she left the teacher's table. Snape threw a suspicious look their way then spoke to Dumbledore as the pair left the Great Hall.

"My – my, I didn't think you wanted me that badly!" said Bill still smiling.

"You oaf," she laughed. "That's not it. We've got more important things to worry about," she added seriously.

"Like what?"

"Like… like the moon," she said as she pointed to the sky in a nearby window.

The pale, full moon was beginning to lift slowly into the heavens. Bill's eyes widened. The werewolf! Christopher! Should he tell her? He had no time to think as Bella continually tugged him towards the outside grounds. The girl's strength was impressive. Bill wasn't sure if he could escape her grasp if he tried. They ran into the courtyard quickly until they saw the luminescent silver disc well hung in the sky and then… there was a mighty howl.

"No! We're too late! Come on!!" she yelled at him as he ran quickly near the forbidden forest.

"Bella, wait!" he said as he followed behind.

The night was cold and uncaring, their breaths could be easily seen in the dark as they ran on the new fallen snow. When Bill caught up to Bella he heard it again. It was the same spine tingling sound he had heard a month ago and earlier that night. Bella was shaking furiously because of the cold. She didn't bother to bring a cloak with her in their pursuit. Bill took off his coat and tried to cover her but she lifted her hand for him not to bother as she looked for signs of sound amidst the silence. Then there was a growl and Bill could see yellow eyes piercing through the foliage but then it disappeared again.

"Bella… it's here…" he whispered.

"Where?" she breathed.

"In the bushes, I just saw it,"

"Over there…" she murmured.

"Yes…" he said looking into the dark.

But the moment that Bill and Bella took out their wands, they heard a horrible yell in the distance followed by a blasting noise.

They turned about and heard that the sounds were coming from the castle grounds. It was girl, a girl shrieking out of the top of her lungs! They looked around and saw that the werewolf was truly gone. Had it made its way all the way over to the other side of the grounds so quickly? There was no time for questioning as the two rapidly ran in the opposite direction of the forest. They went towards noise and saw Ron and Hermione out of breath and scared witless. Ron had his wand out and was grasping it tightly as Hermione held a cloak over her shoulders. Bill and Bella looked confused yet also very worried.

"What… What on earth are you two doing out here? What was that yell?" questioned Bella.

Hermione looked up shamefully.

"It… It was me Professor Nightshade… we…" she muttered.

"Well answer the other question! What are you both doing here?" said Bill now becoming a bit angry by their presence on such a dangerous night.

"We just came out to see the snowfall that's all! Then – then that – that MONSTER attacked us!" said Ron forcefully.

"Monster? You mean –" started Bella.

"It was a WEREWOLF Prof. Nightshade! A werewolf! It nearly killed us!" said Hermione, now clutching Ron's arm.

"You saw it?" said Bill.

"Yes! As clear as DAY! I blasted it out of the way and it ran off. I think it got scared," said Ron with his arm now over Hermione's shoulders.

"Well… it could have just been a wild dog that –" started Bella.

"A WILD DOG? Sorry, but we've seen werewolves before and let me tell you that it was no silly DOG. Don't you think we would be less scared if Fang came up to attack us?" said Ron angrily.

"Watch it! Behave Ron! Let's go back to the tower. We can get things straightened out there," said Bill as he hurried them inside.

Bella had told Bill that she'd keep searching but Bill wasn't going to stand for it! He could see her fingers becoming blue as she held her wand. So they all went inside to get warmed up. Bill had quite a chore in calming down the two teenagers and making sure that Bella didn't wander off without him. Once they stood before the Pink Lady at the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, Bill voiced out the password and the portrait hole swung open. Bill and the others entered but Bella stood behind, insisting that she shouldn't enter. She wasn't, and would never be, a Gryffindor and didn't want to disobey the rules. Bill looked at her worriedly. She'd go back out, she'd look for that beast and she'd try to take it on, on her own. After seeing the look on her face Bill told Ron and Hermione that they should try to get some rest and swear not to tell anyone about the incident, including Harry. To this they agreed and left their sight as the warm light from the common room was hidden once again by the painting.

"You're going back out there aren't you?"

"What choice do I have Bill? You saw what happened to the children! Imagine if others were to go out!"

"Then, you'll have to bring me along too. There's no way I'm letting you face a werewolf alone!"

"Really, you should have more faith in me!" said Bella as her eyes slimmed, this was upsetting her again.

"Forget it! Come on! If you're so intent on going then let's get your cloak," said Bill as he began to march in the direction of Bella's office.

Before Bill could get very far, a shadow swept past him and turned a corner. All he could see were black ripples of the end of a robe sweep by. He paused a moment too see if he recognized to whom it belong to, and allowed Belladona to catch up. She passed him quickly and Bill followed determined to make sure she wouldn't be alone again. They, afterwards, headed outside to find but tracks in the snow. They were fairly large and some were swept away by the strong winds that had begun to build up. There was a faint howl in the forest but once they headed there… the howl had quickly moved again in the other direction. There was no use tracking the creature in these conditions. They could barely keep their cloaks up when the wind blew furiously against them. Bill then caught sight of it again and saw the same stare… the conscious stare embedded in the grayish thick fur but it blinked and began to run quickly away.

"Bella… There!" shouted Bill.

Bella stared eagerly and saw the creature but didn't move as it ran towards the other end of the lake. Bill had made a jump to start after it, but Bella held him back by his arm.

"Bill! It's too quick! And we'll loose it if things continue this way. Please… let's leave,"

"I don't understand you! First you looked like you would rather do anything than stay inside and now you just abandon-"

"Think clearly Bill. Oh… It's so cold…We - we can't follow it! It's nearly gone again,"

"But if it hurts someone-"

"Bill… trust me, it's heading in the opposite direction of Hogsmeade and there's nothing over there but grasslands and forest,"

"It moves abnormally quickly! Didn't you see how fast it moved from one place to the other? It could-"

"Please…" said Bella as she leaned on Bill's chest. "I know what you're thinking but I know dark creatures! It won't turn around until morning,"

Bill stood in the blustery grounds looking at Bella as she came near him… He then stared out into the direction where he last saw the creature and put his arm around Bella. She shivered slight before walking back inside.


	8. Suspicions

**A/N:** Here I am adding my comments to a story that no one's reading! :( But I don't care! I like this story and... Well…. Yeah! :P It's a classic! One of my first HP Fanfics!! Come on!!! **_tear_**

**Disclaimer:** I no steal! Stealing bad! I copy but change yes? Money? No! Fun? Yes!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"Suspicions"**

Morning had arisen brightly making the icy tree branches look like shimmering crystals. Bill had returned to the dorm late at night but had accidentally woken up the twins. He remembered muttering something and then going to sleep. When totally awake, he then recalled what he had said… and was faced with having to justify himself.

"So, why didn't you tell us before?" said George grinning.

"Yeah! No need to keep it a secret! We both think you look simply _lo-ve-ly_ together," added Fred with a snicker.

Bill, now in the common room, saw the twins talking to Ron and Hermione who were simply red with embarrassment. He had told the twins that night: _"Oh… I just caught Ron and Hermione on their little date and brought them inside… but then Bella and I thought we heard something… yawns and went to investigate… nothing important…"_ He then smacked himself on the forehead the moment Ron's gaze met his.

"Thanks for not saying anything Bill," he said darkly.

"Sorry, one of my bad habits you know! It slipped!" answered Bill with a bit of a laugh.

"It's fine, Bill! You now have us to look after the little lovebirds too!" said Fred.

"Don't pay attention to them! They're just jealous because they're the only Weasleys in this room with no girlfriends!" said Ron to Hermione, feeling victorious.

"Hah! That was a funny one!" added Fred sarcastically.

"Yeah, but don't worry! We won't be _too_ evil, I mean, we need _someone_ to play around with now that Bill out of his awkward stage… or is he?" began George now looking at the eldest Weasley.

Bill simply frowned. Who were they playing at? Bella and he were fine! He might not have totally figured her out yet but things were very good. Harry had gone down to the common room and looked around with curiosity. They said their 'good mornings' and began to talk. Hermione went closer to talk to Harry about the next class but Harry seemed strangely tired and more or less interested. Ron had gone over to see him too and asked how his study sessions with the Belladona were doing. Harry told him that it's been a bit slow and he'd need to get more into it.

"But Harry, you've been spending more than enough time with the teacher! I think Bill's seen less of her than you!"

"Listen Ron, there's no need for jealousy fits now. You have Hermione, so aren't you happy enough with just her?"

"Relax mate! I was just saying-" he said frowning.

"What?"

"No need to get pushy Harry!" said Ron giving him a hard look.

"Hey!! There's no need for this ok? We _should_ have breakfast before classes start right? Let's just get going…" said Hermione breaking them up.

They all walked out of the common room as the other Gryffindors followed them to the Great Hall. Harry had been acting very peculiar for a while and it looked like he was pondering every word he'd said to Ron. When Bill looked at him, he saw nothing but the lingering look of sleep and guilt. They split up and Bill went to have his morning tea with Hagrid as the rest went to eat before classes. Once Bill headed to the hut, he could see Hagrid stretching his massive arms and bidding 'hello' to the sun. Bill looked delighted to see Hagrid.

"Hello! You look well this morning Hagrid," said Bill trudging through the thick blanket of snow from last night.

"Not at all Bill! Had some beasties keepin' me up all night! Couldn't sleep a wink! But I'm not supposed to go out at night anymore anyways,"

"Really? Why?" asked Bill.

"Err… Dumbledore's orders. That's all,"

Bill wondered if Professor Dumbledore had told the faculty about the werewolf or if he was keeping the information to himself. The Headmaster could have chosen either possibility because one way would keep the talk about it at bay and the other, could give the teachers some insight on what's going on. He thought best not to ask any questions for now and enjoy his tea while he still could. _"Bella's like that werewolf,"_ he thought. _"She gets very strange during the full moon… that's for sure."_

As things continued throughout the month, Bill could see a rift developing between Ron, Hermione and Harry. They had become distant and Hermione and Ron looked very worried about it. Harry however, always seemed to have others things on his mind. Both groups disappeared quite often and weren't seen in the common room as much as before. Harry _was_ spending an awful lot of time with Bella and on every occasion that Bill came to visit her he would see Harry leave her office. _"Don't get paranoid Bill old boy! He's a kid, a student for heaven's sake! It's not what you think it is! You should be ashamed for even thinking it!" _Bill continued on his plans with Bella for the next excavation and they agreed on a date to retrieve the key. It would be in mid-December before the winds and snow really began to build up in January.

One day in December Bill was making his usual rounds in the castle when he felt a strange tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Hermione, her big brown eyes pleading him to follow her. He obeyed and was lead, not surprisingly, to the Library. The girl sat down near a table that held a mess of red poking out of a book. This was of course Ron, who gave Bill a very concerned look. Hermione sat down to gave Ron a cute peck on the cheek but as soon as her lips left him, there was giggling near two tables next to them.

"Oh! Can't people get over it yet?" said Ron blushing.

"Well, I guess Fred and George did their job in spreading the news. So what's up? Why did you both summon me here?" said Bill now sitting down.

"Well… we… we have some distressing news. I hope you won't be angry with us for thinking this but we think we might know who the werewolf is," affirmed Hermione.

Bill felt the air drain out of the room. They had been researching! The long absences from the common room for the week past had been to investigate the true identity of the werewolf! He should have figured that they would now be on the case but he was still troubled by the absence of a small black-haired boy. Had they had the same guess as him? Did they actually _see_ Christopher's scar to which Bill still could not find the few times he looked? If they had proof that the boy _was_ the werewolf then he could tell Bella about it without making her worry about Acacia's safely. The problem would be resolved right away and the boy could receive proper treatment. So Bill leaned over closely to Hermione and spoke softly.

"So? Who do you think it is?" said Bill looking very grim.

"Well, from what we can see, and from what you've told us about what _you_ had seen, it only makes sense! I mean, after discovering what we discovered that -"

"Hermione! An answer please!" said Bill impatiently.

"Well, we _believe_ that the werewolf has been in our school during the semester. That the werewolf is-"

Bill sighed! Couldn't she just say it!

"Belladona Nightshade!"

"WHAT??? That's RIDICULOUS!" he shouted loudly as he stood up.

Everyone in the room turned their heads in his direction and stared at Bill. Noticing the sudden commotion he sat back down and looked back at Hermione.

"I've been with Bella during _every_ full moon! How can she possibly be –"

"Well, if you'd look at this you might understand," said Ron.

They opened a large book called: "Magical Medical Breakthroughs (1290-1990)". He stared at the couple once again and peered into the bookmarked pages. Hermione pointed to a paragraph written under Frederick McKenna MD (magical doctor); a stern-faced old wizard with a short grey beard and spectacles.

"Doctor Frederick McKenna (1970) has recently discovered a new medical charm that can solve many serious problems. The experimental 'spitting charm' has been used to remove whole viruses out of diseased patients without any side effects. The viruses are contained in rooms to make sure there isn't any chance of spreading and are destroyed afterwards. The next move for the MD is to attempt curing the most lethal infections such as Vampirism and Werewolf Bites."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" asked Bill confused.

Hermione took the book and turned a couple of pages ahead to November 1985. The professor's picture was once again printed along with a totally different review.

_"The Splitting charm: A failure in a success? Tests had begun in attempts to cure people with lethal infections. After months of study, the first subject was a brought in; a dangerous patient whose name shall remain anonymous, that had suffered from the Werewolf sickness. On the full moon of __April 23rd 1985__, the 'splitting charm' was proved to be somewhat effective. The patient taken by the sickness was totally cured from the Werewolf bite but the 'splitting charm' did just what its name defines. _

_It split the werewolf and the human into two independent parts both able to live on their own. However, the werewolf half did not revert into human form after the moon had gone and was contained at the hospital ward until authorized for destruction. However, there was a fatal flaw in this course of actions. Regardless of a successful extraction of the diseased part, the connection between both was still active. In attempts to eliminate the werewolf half there had sadly been a tragedy on the human subject as well._

_It had been noted that the two split subjects both retained minimal characteristics from each other even after the charm had been performed. That alone was the only indication of the link. The human subject retained the sense of awareness of the wolf half and retained the beast's strength. The Werewolf had gained a higher level of consciousness and seemed cured of its pure madness; yet still quite harmful to wizards. The experiment was deemed a failure by the Ministry of Magic for the Lethal Diseases and would only be sanctioned to regular viral infections."_

Ron spoke before Bill could take another breath.

"Don't you see? Can't you put it all together? Didn't you say that Bella seemed strangely calm every time she saw the werewolf? And didn't you tell me that she was afraid of dogs because of a bite on her leg? We think it's not a dog that bit her,"

"Oh, come on! She's a Dark Arts teacher! She – she's probably seen werewolves before and just knew how to respond to it!" he staggered.

"Maybe, but even before these incidents we noticed that she's abnormally strong! I mean, she's very small for what she can lift!" said Hermione.

"And – I mean – sure – but… This – this is all just a guess!" said Bill his mind swerving.

"There's no way we can know if she's ever gone through it but yes, this is our guess. She just seems so distracted in class since that night. She's been looking at all 3 of us in a funny way and always out the window. Ron and I started researching in the library for cures or ways to fight werewolf bites when we came upon this book," she continued.

"All 3? Wait! You told Harry?" blurted Bill.

"Did you really think we could keep a secret from him?" said Ron incredulously.

"Something like this? YES! Weren't you all fighting or something?"

"No. We just… don't have the time to see each other anymore," said Hermione sadly.

"Because you're both -" started Bill.

"No! We don't do anything in front of him at all but he still leaves! He's so busy now a day… We didn't tell him about our researching though, but we will as soon as we get the chance. You and Harry are the only two that can find out if we're right," said Ron.

"But... if the werewolf is always a werewolf then -"

"The beast part is drawn near the human part during the full moon," said Hermione.

Bill didn't want to hear anymore of these accusations! That big grey beast was part of his angel? This didn't make sense! He stood up and walked away from the library in deep thought… What know?

He walked through the empty corridors aimlessly. He didn't know what to do. Everything that Hermione and Ron had mentioned did make sense and he remembered the day that they had both decided to take on the responsibility on capturing the werewolf…

"Maybe you can help me. If you see any suspicious students that disappear during the full moon than please tell me about it… and I'll… bring the information to Dumbledore. You're closer to the students that walk around during breaks and things like that. It would be too weird if I went around looking at students for bites or scars,"

Bill remembered those words very clearly and realized that she was already on the look out for it. Perhaps telling him to look around for suspicious students was all a trick to make him believe that it wasn't her other half. As Bill walked, he suddenly found himself drifting near some of the teacher's offices. He paused for a moment as he saw Bella's door and hesitated to go near it. He was more heart-broken than scared. He decided to head there until he heard two voices speak loudly on the other end of the hall.

"What are you saying Snape?" said Belladona's voice as Bill moved closer to Professor Snape's office.

"I'm saying that I should start taking charge of this. It's already nearly gotten to two student and we defiantly don't need two MORE werewolves running around! You aren't working fast enough! That "Beast" is YOUR responsibility and you haven't gotten any closer to getting it than 3 months ago!"

"I have a plan Snape. But I still need time! It's isn't as simple as-"

"NO. I will go and inform Dumbledore that I'm taking charge of this now,"

"You can't!! This is MY business, not of the whole faculty! Or are you siding with Professor Trelawney on how purely EVIL I am??"

"She was right in saying that an EVIL has come to Hogwarts but I don't think-"

"SEVERUS! I'll deal with the werewolf! I've been training myself for this hunt for the past year! You're NOT taking over!"

"We'll see about that…" said Snape.

Bill could hear his footsteps heading towards the door and quickly hid behind a statue. Bella emerged from the office and headed towards hers. Once she was inside Bill dashed away from there.

The week went by slowly as Bill kept all he knew inside of him. He only caught quick glimpses of Bella as he kept himself busy by doing other things. He didn't want to confront her until his mind was sorted out. The last thing he could do was admit all his suspicions to the girl. He could imagine her being insulted or questioning on why he had ever though it up in the first place. However, what if she _was_ what he suspected? It seemed more than so by the way she spoke to Snape.

_"A year… she's been pursuing the werewolf for a year… she knew it was there but – but she wants to stop it. And after all, isn't that the point? We're still fighting this monster together, even though she hasn't been totally truthful about it! No, I won't let this get to me! I can't let her down when she needs me most!"_ though Bill as he returned to Miss Nightshade's door and knocked on it lightly.

Bill had all his gear ready for the second dig. He secretly hoped that they wouldn't find a thing in the following caves so he could stay by her side for longer. After all, the reason he had come to Hogwarts in the first place was because of his job but everything had gotten so personal now, so serious. He didn't want to be called away after they found the key. The door opened and Harry emerged from the office.

"Hey there, Harry! A more foolish man than I would think that you're trying to steal his girlfriend," said Bill smiling.

"Don't worry Bill. I'm not. Doing last revisions before… the mid-term," he said with a broken smile.

"Yeah, I can understand. Mid-terms can kill! I remember," he answered cheerfully.

"You have NO idea," said Harry as he walked right past Bill and hurried along to the passageway to the right.

"May I help you Mr. Weasley?" said Bella in a sarcastic tone flashing a very bright smile.

Bill looked at her sympathetically and entered the room without a word. He put his pack on the floor and walked up to Bella. He took her gently in his arms and held her tight.

"Remember this Bella, I'll always be there to help you," he said with his eyes closed purely feeling the silken material of her grape robes.

"Oh! I'll… remember that," she said softly all the while surprised by his affectionate hug.

Bill had then heard the door squeak and a little black head popped into view.

"Acacia! You have a gift for showing up in the wrong moments," said Bella as she blushed slightly.

"Well, I just wanted to get something from here… I tried opening the door the last time but it was magically locked could you tell me how to open the door so I don't have to bother you next time?" she said sweetly.

"Why would you come into my office in the first place?" she interrogated.

"Well…" she started as she rolled her eyes. "When we packed, remember there were some things I put in your suitcase because it didn't fit in my trunk?"

"Then why don't you just take it all back instead of going back and forth between the rooms?" replied Bella.

"BECAUSE! I – well – err…" she then, looked up at Bill who was giving her the world's most adorable grin. "Because… I don't want everyone to see… Mr. Snuggles… they'll think I'm a baby,"

"Mr. Snuggles?" said Bill looking at Bella.

"That's the name of her-"

"Oh No! Please don't tell him!" shouted the little Hufflepuff.

"He won't laugh Acacia! That's the name of her blanket," said Bella smiling.

"Ah! So…" said Bill now crouching to be in level with Acacia. "So you have a favorite blanket do you?"

"Well…" she said, her cheeks becoming very rosy.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. Ron still has his teddy bear hidden under a floor board in our house somewhere and I used to have a blanket myself," he said winking.

"You did!" she said with a laugh.

"Yup," he said cheerfully as Acacia's eyes fell on Bella.

"Alright you two, we'll have to break up this little party for the moment. I'll give you the spell to open the door tomorrow, ok Acacia? And here's Mr. Snuggles," said Bella chuckling and pulling a fluffy white blanket out of a trunk.

"Alright! Promise?" she said as she hugged her blanket.

"Yes, I promise!"

"Good! Then I'll see you! Oh! And I'll be checking on your flower every once and a while! Good luck both of you!" said Acacia as she ran away quickly, hoping no one would spot her and Mr. Snuggles.

Bella took off her pretty robe and laid it on her desk while grabbing her coat. She got her things ready but before they left, there was something she _had_ to say to Bill.

"So… you had a blanket?" she asked with an evil grin.

"So what if I did? You know, you wouldn't believe the amazing emotional relief that a blanket can bring!" he said as Bella laughed. "Hey! Don't laugh! It took a lot for me to become this cool," he said with another infamous wink.

"Aww! Poor little baby!" she exclaimed while laughing.

"Oh! So I'm a baby now!" he said with a smile and a pout.

Bella just laughed and went up to him. She grabbed his pouting face and kissed it. Bill loved it when Bella took control, which rarely ever happened. After they finished, she bit her bottom lip and turned around to move towards the exit. Bill sighed and looked at the floor. "Courage man, courage. She needs you… and I need her," he though as he followed after her. The night had been long but the underground adventure had been less dangerous and complicated then the last. They made their way to the northern caves and found they didn't have to use the "Levi-grips" again but simply crawl through the passages and walk through the stone corridors until they reached yet another wall with engraving of 5 flowers in a circle.

"Those are all the flowers we saw in the other caves. Now what?" asked Bella.

"Well, how about you touching each one of those flowers in the order we found them in the southern caves. They're obviously not in order," said Bill as he reached for his note pad that he used the last time.

"Ok. So tell me which ones to touch alright?"

"Alright. First it's the Violets… then the Orchid… the Bluebells… the Rose… and…"

"The Belladonna…" she said as she touched the corresponding flowers.

The wall disappeared and it revealed a silver door similar to the other in the caves. Bill knew what he had to do. He took off his earring again and put in the stone hole. The door opened up instantly and he withdrew the fang. This room was a lot smaller then the other one and only had, at the very centre, a silver box. Bella opened it and saw the key with matching engravings to the collar. There was another note but Bella decided to read it only after they had left the cavern. There was nothing stopping them from coming back if they forgotten anything and this journey, was far shorter and easier then the last. However, Bill was a bit saddened. Finding they key meant that he'd be leaving soon.

The walk back was longer than Bill ever remembered it. It was all over now. They'd achieved their goal and the moment Bella would report it to the Bank he'd be sent away again. He was very quiet during the walk, which was very strange, and Bella had noticed his sudden silence. She abruptly turned around and waited for Bill to idly bump into her. When he realized that Bella was before him she looked into his eyes and asked what was wrong. He told her his troubles and Bella's expression changed dramatically.   
  
"I have to tell my family about it… I can't keep it a secret from them, not after – Not after we've spent so much time and money looking for it," she said.   
"I know…" said Bill. "I'm sort of glad you got so sad, this means I've been keeping you happy,"   
"What? Of course! I mean -" she muttered.   
"Let's go. We still have tomorrow. I'm not leaving right away, unless you send Gringotts the message right now.

"No, I have to get it all organized first. It will take a good two weeks at the least,"

"That's right in time for the next full moon. I will still be here to help you. I don't care what this involves Bella but I will help you capture it the next time. I promise,"   
"You know… I shouldn't have gotten you involved,"   
"But I am and you can't take on the job of handling it on your own. It's too dangerous! And I don't care if you're a Dark Arts teacher. You're still no Aurore,"   
  
Bella smiled. She then dragged Bill back to the castle and he followed her to her dorm. She then stopped in front of her door.   
  
"You umm… you can come in if you want," she said her cheek becoming pink under her pale skin.   
  
Bill smiled and kissed Bella passionately. He then moved back, smiled sweetly and whispered good night as he turned around and walked away. Bella was left redder than that day Bill caught her dancing in her office. Furthermore, she felt very hot. It was a heat that he alone could make her generate.


	9. The WaterBurrow Scavenger Hunt

**A/N:** Hey everyone long time no see! I just figuerd that maybe I should finish off this series once and for all with in fell swoop! So I'm posting all 3 final chapters at once! There's nothing to worry about since I still have 2 whole stories from the Nightshade series to cover plus loads of other co-written Fanficts too. So, I better get this done!

For that last review I recieve, I'd like to point out the very first thing I wrote about this story being written in **2000-2001** and for future reference for new readers. It's OLD - _**very**_ old. My style isn't even like this anymore and although I'm scanning it for errors, I'm actually having trouble not editing this. If you don't like me making Bill emotional that's fine. It's quite your opinion and I had specified quite a few chapters ago how **this Bill evolved in a way that was different then J.K.R's.** This Bill, is **_NOT_ in character** because book 4 Bill, barely had one. As for your snappy comment about Ginny and Harry in the RoR, I NEVER said that I was pro GH just cause I support HrR. If you don't like it then don't read it! XP

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R owns... everything! : That being Harry Potter! ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**"The Water-Burrow Scavenger Hunt"**

The day after, at lunchtime, the whole school was assembled in the Great Hall for an intriguing announcement. It was very sudden and no one had any clue as to what it would be about. Bella had not yet arrived and Bill was wondering on the impact of his words on her last night. Harry was also absent and Hermione and Ron were looking quite cross. It seems that by telling Harry about investigating their new suspect Harry had laughed at them for even thinking it up and thought it was too far fetched. It seemed that everyone with the exception of those three were all a flutter about the announcement. Ginny had sat next to Bill at the Gryffindor table and looked at him curiously.

"Anything wrong Bill?" she asked.

"Oh, no nothing! Does it look like something's wrong Ginny?" he replied.

"Well, you've been looking like you've got tons of things on your mind lately. I was just wondering-"

"No, no. Don't worry! I'm fine! It's those two who look like they've got problems," he said as stared at the two pouting Gryffindors.

"Well. Harry has been a bit harsh with them but I don't think he meant anything by his attitude. I wish he'd come here already. Probably hanging around Cho again," she said as she slouched on her chair.

"Have they been hanging around a lot Ginny?"

"No, not really, but where else would he be?" she said as Dumbledore rose from his chair and hailed for everyone's attention.

The long-bearded man looked about his fellow teachers and the difference between expressions was clearly shown. Most of the teachers looked somewhat worried or flustered but Snape and Trelawney's expressions were quite the opposite. As Dumbledore made sure that everyone noticed him he then said in a mighty voice:

"Fellow students, this year we present you with something quite unique. It seems that 15 years have passed since the last Water-Burrow Scavenger Hunt. This event is celebrated every 15 years to commemorate a Mr. Daniel Water-Burrow who succeeded in keeping this school open during a ministry crisis 75 years ago by finding in the grounds a silver mine to which was sold and allowed to keep Hogwarts running. This Scavenger Hunt is only allowed however, to 1 house every 15 years. So without further a due, this year's Scavenger House is... Hufflepuff!"

The students from the Hufflepuff house all leapt to their feet with happiness until Dumbledore silence them again.

"Now, now, there's something important that must be mentioned here! The Hunt will happen during the winter holidays so as not to disrupt classes. This year is very perilous indeed so we cannot allow the chance for anything to stop the school from working efficiently. So, if the Hufflepuffs wish to participate, then they must stay over holidays,"

There was a murmur at the table as some sighed with disappointment and others giggled with excitement. Acacia could be seen jumping around the table and hugging some of her friends. Christopher was given a hug as well as he smiled irritably. Bella had just entered the room and gotten to her seat that was in between Professor Sprout and Snape. The dark man glared at her triumphantly as he then looked at Dumbledore as if awaiting more.

"The rules of the Hunt will be posted in the Hufflepuff common room starting the week of holidays; I hope most of you will participate. Now, it's time to eat so I better sit down," he said as the old wizard rested himself on the chair.

Bella looked shocked to hear the news of the Scavenger Hunt and muttered something to Professor Sprout worriedly. She then nodded her head to affirm yet another question on her behalf and began to say something angrily towards Snape. Snape withheld his demeanor with proud arrogance and broke into a twisted smile. Bill wished he could hear what was going on but it seemed that his curiosity had to pair up with his imagination for there was no way he'd get an answer before the end of the day.

Acacia came running towards Ron and Hermione in a happy frenzy as she told them that she was planning on staying during the holidays for the Hunt. Ron grinned and Hermione giggled when Christopher, right behind the girl, made all attempts to bring Acacia somewhere else. He wanted to talk with her alone but to his surprise; Ron went by his side and pulled him away.

"Listen, I just want to tell you that you don't have to be jealous of me anymore. I have a girlfriend now and Acacia is all yours," said Ron smiling as the little Hufflepuff boy looked at him surprised.

"I – I'm NOT jealous!" he pouted. "I just REALLY wanted to tell her something important!"

"Ok mate. I believe you. I just don't want you to be worried or anything," he said winking.

As the boys spoke, Acacia was talking up a storm on how she'd be the one to find everything on the list because she was such a good tracker. Bill nearly felt warn out by the girl's excitement. Christopher and Ron returned and it didn't take long for the first year to go back to his old routine.

"Come on! I really want you to go!" he said.

"This isn't about the place is it?"

"QUIET! I don't want you saying things like this in front of everyone!"

"I guess it is then... Well, how about we go there when the holidays begin?" she said with a grin.

"Yeah, right! You've been telling me this every week for the 3 weeks that we'd go but we never do!" he pouted now forgetting that others were around.

"Ok! I promise that I'll go to your special place during the holidays! Deal?" said Acacia as she extended her pinky.

"Ok," the boy sighed as he hooked his own on to the girl's.

No sooner that the two Hufflepuffs returned to their tables, did Harry appear and sat down in an empty chair next to Ginny. He smiled at her, she blushed in return and then the excitement and gossiping at the Hufflepuff table caught his attention. When Harry asked everyone what was going on, they told him about the Hunt and how it would be happening in around Christmas time. Suddenly Harry's eyes grew to twice their size. He then got up from his place and paced over to Belladona. As Harry began to speak to her Bella gave him a discouraging look then acidly glared at Snape who was busy drinking. Harry looked liked it was the end of the world and began to walk back to his place miserably. Ginny asked if there was something wrong but the boy just nodded and took his plate of food and headed out the door.

"What as that all about?" asked Bill.

"I don't know. I've given up on figuring Harry out," said Ron as he picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice.

But Bill wasn't going to give anything up. Everyone seemed to have his or her own hidden agenda and it was time to get to the bottom of it once and for all but this had to be done delicately. Bill decided that he'd wait for the Scavenger Hunt to see if anything arose. Another week went by and most of the students were getting ready to go home for Christmas. As always, Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to stay and Bill didn't want to go anywhere until this was all sorted out. They bid goodbye to Ginny, George and Fred as they headed back to the Burrow. Surprisingly many people had left in comparison to the previous years and only the Hufflepuff house had managed to round up a crowd. As the three Weasleys left, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were seen heading out the door as well.

"It's too bad really that the Slytherin house didn't get chosen this year. Snape will be heading the hunt and he would have probably told us where everything was," smirked Draco, as he and his companions left the castle.

The castle was empty without the hustle and bustle of the other students. The Hufflepuffs felt like they owned the school by the way they ran and played, being occasionally stopped by a teacher or two. Bill and Bella were taking a walk in the courtyard as the elegant mounds of snow covered the grounds on the cold yet sunny day.

"They got the rules two days ago. I just hope that Snape isn't planning on doing what I think he is. The fool! Doesn't he understand that his plan won't work," said Bella with Bill's arm around her shoulder.

"So you really think that he's trying to single out the child with the bite? How did he know they'd be in the Hufflepuff house?" said Bill.

"He said... that after I... reported it he went around the common rooms during every full moon. The only ones he didn't look in where Slytherin and Hufflepuff. He told me that on the first sighting he was in the common room doing room inspections so, it had to be Hufflepuff. Garr... Can't he figure out that I'm the one in charge of this NOT him," she said with contempt.

"I see," said Bill in realization. "Doing this is pointless if-"

Bill bit his tongue. He was about to say that it was pointless if the werewolf wasn't a student at all but if he let wind of what he knew, Bella would get upset. He also suspected that the dark robe he saw, near the Gryffindor tower during the last full moon, could only belong to Snape. They made their way back to the castle as Bill dropped Bella back to her office.

"So do you think you'll be able to handle Snape?"

"Well, I won't be alone Bill. That man might be heading the Hunt but all the teachers will be there as well. Luckily, it's in the evening so there should be nothing to worry about. But if he does what I think he will, it will trail on until night, during the full moon... How could they have decided on this when I wasn't there?"

"Don't think about it. Calm yourself before. It's in two days and you still have time to negotiate with Dumbledore. I'm sorry I can't stay; Hagrid should be waiting for me by now. Good night... I'll see you later," he said as he gently kissed her while caressing her cheek.

Bella got shivers out of the kiss and Bill bowed with his devilish smile. As Bill turned around Bella's eyes saddened. She was obviously still worried.

As Bill marched over to Hagrid's, he could see him outside looking into the forest. He was clearly scanning the area for trees to bring in to decorate the castle. Bill waved hello and Hagrid put on one of his friendly grins.

"Hello there, Bill. I reckon those there will be good! Look big enough and green enough," said Hagrid pensively.

"Yeah... I guess. Will you be bringing them tomorrow?"

"Yup, right before the Hunt,"

"Hagrid, what's the Hunt like? I mean, you've been here for longer than I have and I just wondered if you've ever seen it in your day,"

Hagrid gave a mighty laugh.

"In my day? You young'ins are growin' up so fast that I'm startin' too feel pretty old! Yeah, I managed to see the Hunt once er twice... Ain't nothin' different than the normal scavenger hunts 'cept the events at the very end. It's really nice. Everyone tries their hardest to find everythin' and at the very end, they give out prizes to those that found the most. The winners get taken into the mines that made this Hunt happen. They, then get to choose a prize from there. It's silver a'course," he said.

"Has it ever happened... that it ran through to the night?" Bill continued to question.

Hagrid lifted a bushy eyebrow at this and said that the teacher heading the Hunt is the one that decides how long it is and when everyone is to return. After that, Hagrid seemed a bit troubled by something and told Bill that he wouldn't need his help with the pines after all. Bill looked surprised by this and still wanted to help but Hagrid insisted and he returned to the castle.

The next day was filled with excitement, as the Hufflepuffs would be choosing whom they'd be teaming up with for the Hunt. They would be put into teams of two and be given their lists the following evening. Acacia was asked by a lot of her friends but was reluctant to choose for Christopher didn't seem to have anyone with whom to team up with. So she decided sign up with him as her teammate. The sign-up sheets would be found in the Great Hall and they would be putting their names down during lunchtime. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked about the halls heading for lunch and this was a rare sight indeed for Harry didn't try to escape the couple's company. Ron and Hermione were very silent and had nearly forgotten how to act around Harry because they didn't want to chase him away again. Drifting in insecurity, they walked about shouting to a couple of Hufflepuffs to try not to kill anyone with their rampant jumping. But after a while, Hermione couldn't take it anymore and decided to address the issue right away.

"Harry... do you hate us?"

Both boys stopped immediately as Hermione looked right into Harry's eyes.

"Hermione honestly, what makes you think that?" answered Harry.

"Because – because you never spend any time with us anymore. You've been keeping yourself so busy with Quidditch and the tutoring that we've both started to believe that they're just excuses that you make up so you don't have to be with us," she blurted out.

Harry's eyes became gloomy as he then looked at Ron to see if he thought the same. Ron gave only a side-glance as if hiding shame. Harry then knew that he should set the record straight.

"Guys... I _really don't_ hate you. It's true that I have been really busy but I can't talk about why I have. Please, you've got to understand me on this. It's important. I'll tell you both... the _real_ reason why... but I can't now. I will though, I promise," he said hoping his message could pass through.

It was enough for Hermione as she hugged him with a bit of relief. Ron on the other hand, looked at him worriedly and frowned sadly. Harry looked at the boy with Hermione still hooked onto him. As she left him, Harry extended his hand as if to confirm a silent agreement that he wouldn't worry Ron anymore if just accepted the truths he gave him. Ron then nodded and took the boy's hand. Harry smiled as Ron forced one onto his face.

"I still think you're just lonely – OUCH!" said Ron as he received a new jab from Hermione.

"Don't you start! I'm just happy that we're sure on certain things and Harry, please _do_ hurry and tell us your secret the moment you can. Please? I can't stand you keeping something from us... from _both_ of us," she said giving Ron a look of tenderness.

With their hearts slightly lifted they all went to the Great Hall.

As they headed for the door, Bill was heading there himself and greeted them with a bit of a worry on his face.

"Hello Bill, are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine Harry... It's nice to see you all together again. Well, let's go eat," he said as he pushed the Hall doors open.

"You Weasleys are all about food aren't you?" said Hermione with a smile all the while walking to the table.

"I'm afraid you're right Hermione. When you and Ron get married you'll be cooking non-stop like mum," added Bill as they sat down, Hermione blushing at that last comment as Ron gave her an embarrassed smile.

Bill looked up to see Belladona resting calmly on her chair; her plate of food remained untouched. Acacia was running around though and gave a quick look to her sister and then pulled on Christopher's sleeve. The boy looked confused but still allowed himself to be dragged out the door by the little witch. The two ran quickly up two flights of stairs and stopped in front of Professor Nightshade's office. With a tap of Acacia's wand and a murmur of words the door burst open and the pair went inside.

"Acacia. What are we doing here?" asked Christopher still puzzled.

"Isn't it obvious? We're looking for clues!"

"Clues? Clues for what?"

"For the Hunt silly! My sister _is_ a teacher after all, and she might have a copy of the list we'll be getting tomorrow. We just have to know where to look,"

"I thought you had agreed with me to go to my place with me _instead_ of going on the Hunt!"

"That's the point Christopher! This way, we'll have everything AND enough time to go!"

Christopher sighed as Acacia rummaged around the semi-tidy office. Bella's office was not close to as neat as Godmik's, Bill's boss, though it did have its share of nick-knacks and bobbles everywhere. There were some papers pretty much scattered around the desk also to distinguish her place of work to that of the goblin.

"How does she keep her notes so organized when she has a place like this?"

"Acacia, we shouldn't be here," said Christopher lowering an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! You want to win don't you?" she said lifting up Bella's "memory box" that was over a stack of papers.

"But going through her things isn't how we should be winning besides, Snape's heading the Hunt, not Professor Nightshade,"

"I know, I know, but I don't have the spell for his office, do I? Now where could she – oh! Christopher, look under that trunk will you? It might be behind there," she said.

Christopher walloped down for the trunk and said: "Reduced to a slave am I?"

"Not a slave... more like a pet!" she said smiling. Christopher just groaned.

As Acacia continued she stumbled upon a silver box with flower engravings on it. She examined it quickly and opened it. She saw, to her delight, the lovely collar that Bill and Bella had taken from the caves. She was entranced by the engravings and loved the way it shimmered in the light. She looked about to see Christopher kneeling on the floor back turned against her. She grinned evilly, bent down and put the open collar onto his neck! It locked instantly and then it magically shrunk to fit the boy's neck size.

"What! Acacia!! Why did you do that?" he said getting up and pulling onto the collar so it would come off.

"Heehee! Now you really _are_ my pet!" she said as she giggled.

However Christopher was not so amused. The thing wouldn't come off! He pulled and tugged but nothing. His efforts were useless and Acacia's mood suddenly changed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What do think is wrong? This bloody thing won't come off!" he said out of breath.

"Well, just open it from the front,"

"Don't you think I've tried that?"

"Oh... Oh no!! There's a lock on it!! We must need the key to open it!" she said as she began to look around her with fright. "If Bella sees you with that, she'll know I went through her things without asking! I'll be put in detention for sure! Oh, no! We'll both be out of the Hunt!"

"Acacia... I don't think that _that_ is the most important thing right now! You've got to take this thing off! It feels funny! I think there magic in this and it's doing something!"

In complete panic she came up to Christopher and tried to find another way to remove it. The collar was made of Silver and the magic woven around it was very strong. She tried all the unlocking spells she could think of but it was useless. She looked at the clock in the office and noticed that time was moving rather quickly. Lunch had just finished and Bella would be coming anytime now. So without thinking, Acacia reached for a scarf that hung with Bella's cloak and wrapped it around Christopher's neck. They then hurried out of the office just as Bella was seen walking down the hall.


	10. When Darkness Comes

**A/N:** Here's another chappy! One right after the other! Now back to my rambling! No - no. Maybe not. I think I'll save you all the pain. :) Anyways, things start getting interesting at this point. Only 2 chapters left! XD

**Disclaimer:** To write or not write? That is the question... not if it's J.K.Rowling's, cause that's pretty obvious!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**"When Darkness Comes"**

The day of the hunt was at hand and at around 5 o'clock everyone was summoned to the Great Hall. Snape had left his seat in the hall to approach the Hufflepuffs as they sat quietly in their chairs. They all looked at him with worried eyes as some whispered:_ "Do you think he'll take points off while we're in the Hunt too?"_ He looked about them analytically as his mouth tightened. Snape handed each team their respective list and bag to which they should put the items they found in. He then gave a side-glance to Dumbledore and nodded his head. Afterward, he spoke out loud to announce the rules. The other children that were not in the Scavenger House were all at their own house tables yet tried desperately to listen in.

"Now listen. Each team has until supper to search for the items on the list. Some teachers will be standing post to make sure that you do not surpass the perimeter of the search area. A part of the forbidden forest has been made enterable and I expect that you do NOT go too deeply into the wood. I will be standing by the edge of the forest near Hagrid's hut and will sound a horn to indicate the end of the search. You are all to report there IMMEDIATELY. There you will hand in your lists and items to me and your house teacher will lead you back to the castle. Is that understood?"

No one dared to speak but simply nodded their heads knowingly. Belladona and the other teachers remained motionless at their tables as Snape laid down the ground rules. She then gave a quick, concerned look to Bill who was sitting calmly with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry looked grim as well, and often turned to one of the outside windows and saw the day dimming slowly. The moment that Snape indicated for the Hufflepuffs to begin, they all ran out of the room and headed wherever they believe their items to be. Acacia and Christopher were the first to be out of sight, with the boy wearing a suspicious looking turtleneck. Bella smiled to her sister and waved as she left. She then, got up and looked at Snape angrily while heading to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Bill.

"Don't worry about it, Dumbledore's still here. He won't let anything bad happen," said Bill encouragingly.

"But-" she began and then looked right at Harry who gave her a pensive look in return.

Bill turned around to see what she was looking at as Harry got to his feet and told everyone that he had something he had to prepare for. He dashed out the Great Hall at great speed and left most everyone dumbfounded. Bill asked Bella if she knew what was going on but she just nodded. The teachers now got up and decided to head for their designated areas to make sure the students didn't get into any trouble. Professor Flitwick signaled Bella that it was time take her post and the girl gloomily got up and left. Bill told Ron and Hermione that the best thing they could do was to stay in the common room for now because no matter what happened tonight, the werewolf would surely appear. Ron began to protest and said that they could be of some help but Hermione just grabbed his arm and nodded.

"We'll go Bill. I think this time maybe we should keep out of it, Ron,"

"But we actually _saw_ that-" he then looked around to make sure no one was listening. "We saw that creature... I mean, it almost killed us and we can tell Bill about it."

"Ron, I've seen it already. It's very hard to forget," said Bill.

Ron just sighed as Hermione hugged him worriedly.

"Let's go, we won't know much until later tonight anyways. Good luck Bill," she said as she got up.

"Ok. Well, get it for me will you? Give it a nice blast between those nasty orange eyes! Bye," added Ron as they both left.

Bill had asked Bella were she would be standing post before she left and went to the edge of the forbidden forest. The night was nearly settling in when he got there. The sun was on the edge of the horizon making a pretty array of colors in the sky. Bella stood alone looking out for any students and caught sight of Bill said he trudged along the snowy path.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she answered with a bit of a shiver.

"Have you seen anything?"

"No, not yet. It's almost time... I can't stand it... Why doesn't Snape just sound the horn!" she said cringing.

"Don't worry... It shouldn't be long..." said Bill looking at his pocket watch hidden in his jacket.

He looked at the hands that indicated that it was about 10 minutes to 6. The sky was grey now, and that eerie felling came over him. He'd be seeing it again, that monstrous beast. Far behind them, however, was a pair of Hufflepuffs searching in the wood.

"Come on Christopher, let's go! This place is creepy!"

"Acacia, I told you that we needed to go into the forest to reach the place," he said.

"But... it's – it's scary! And it's getting really dark! The moon should be up soon and if Snape blows the horn, we won't be able to get there on time cause we'll be too far,"

"The moon's almost up?" asked Christopher.

"Yeah, look," she said as she pointed to the sky now filled with starlight.

"I can't believe it's this late,"

"Oh! Hey look! Bellflowers! That's item number 11 on the list! Excellent!" she said as she walked over to where the plant grew.

Acacia plucked them out and put them in her bag. At that very moment she heard the horn and sadly sighed. The hunt was over and she had not found everything on the list. The moment she turned around Christopher was nowhere to be seen. She searched about the trees and wondered if the boy had left the moment he heard Snape. She didn't like that at all and was starting to tremble because of the cold. She then noticed a rustle in the bushes and slowly walked towards it. She quickly parted the bushes' branches and saw...

"Oh! Hey! Now, what are you doing here? It's not funny to play mean jokes like that. Imagine, I thought you were..." she began but then stepped back suddenly.

She dropped her bag as it stood up... eyes glimpsing through the dark and shining a bright orange, hair curling up and claws slowly growing out of human fingertips. It staggered slowly before her as it flattened the bushes and put both hands on the ground. It began to scream furiously. It made a wheezing noise like it was gasping for air as the face grew longer and sharp teeth began to shine in the now fully lit moonlight. The back came up as the shoulders moved down all during the terrifying screams and yells of pain. A growl slipped out of the fully-grown muzzle and the bushel of hair until it peaked into a powerful howl... Acacia had found it... she had encountered the werewolf.

The sound of Snape's horn could be heard for miles around, echoing through the entire grounds and castle. It took but minutes for everyone to congregate near the hut. The teachers arrived so quickly that it seemed almost as if they had "apparated" there. Slowly looking about the children, Snape counted the number of groups that had arrived and then looked at Professor Sprout lifting his hand and showing one finger. She nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment and began to look at both the paper and the students. She afterwards, handed it to Snape with a worried look. Hagrid seemed the most agitated among the Professors Flitwick, Snape, Sprout, McGonagall and Madam Hooch. Bella and Bill arrived the moment that Snape made his first announcement.

"Everyone come to me and give me your bags. With this quill mark on the outside of the bags your group number and join Professor Sprout. She will lead you to the castle and you will all know the results of the hunt... tomorrow morning,"

The students did as they were told and joined their house teacher. Some were looking about trying to find their friends all the while laughing happily and jumping of joy. The expressions on the teachers' faces were not as pleasant however. Once Snape received the final bag and used his own quill to cross out the groups that presented themselves, He gave Sprout the list again and told her to proceed as planned. She looked at the list worriedly.

"Oh my... First years..." she sighed.

"It's best you go... We can't do anything with them here,"

"Of course," she added while indicating her students to follow her.

Snape had told to Madam Hooch to race to the castle to inform Dumbledore and the remaining teachers. With her broom at hand, she rose to the skies and headed straight to the headmaster's office. Bella ran up to Snape while trying to catch her breath. Bill followed directly behind, his wand hidden in his coat pocket. The wind blew briskly and their breaths could be seen quite clearly. Snape gave Bella dark look, but this time it had a hint of what seemed like reluctance.

"Well, I told you it didn't-"

"It DID work Nightshade. We have isolated the suspected students."

"What? Who?" she asked curiously.

"Group number... 5... Nightshade, Acacia and Hagen, Christopher," he said in a low tone.

Belladona stepped back; eyes wide open and mute with shock. Bill looked at Bella and put his hand on her shoulder as she turned around to bury her head in his arms. He looked up and didn't understand what was happening. The children were missing sure, but "isolating" the students was preposterous. The werewolf was not a student.

"Snape, what do you mean by isolating the students? The werewolf isn't one of them!" said Bill with a confused look.

"Weasley, you are not involved in this. I suggest you bring Nightshade back to the castle and make sure she doesn't try to-" began Snape until he was cut off.

"What, back to the castle? You can't be serious? My little sister's out there and you expect me to-"

"Yes. That is exactly what I expect you to do. You are no longer a part of this. Dumbledore and Hooch should be on their way to inform the ministry about the diseased victim. On his leave I am in charge due to my knowledge in Dark Arts and _you_ will tell the your superior at the ministry that you were relieved of your duties due to your close relation to the culprit... or victims," he said sternly.

"Superior at the Ministry? What does that have to do with anything??" repeated Bill.

Bella then looked up at Bill, a tear on her face. Snape looked at the two and then sighed irritably.

"This would have been a lot simpler had you told him the truth the moment you met with-" began Snape.

"But! I wasn't supposed to," she said still tearing.

"What is going on?!" shouted Bill as the tension began to climb.

"It is simple Weasley. Your friend here is working with the "Werewolf Capture Unit" of the ministry's "Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" department. She is an inspector here on an investigation to look for a werewolf that she had been persecuting for a year. No doubt she had been made inspector prematurely. She has followed it here ever since it was suspected to have been injured by another werewolf at Hogsmeade a year and a half ago during... a regretful event," he said as his fist tightened, crushing the list of students.

Bill looked at Bella flabbergasted. She was a ministry inspector of the "Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures"? No doubt she was working in the beast division of the ministry and was called in for some subtler investigating. Her strength, knowledge and lack of fear of the werewolf made far more sense to what she was then the splitting charm explanation! Bella looked up at Bill with a mix of worry and shame.

"You're an inspector?" he asked still astounded.

"Bill... I'm sorry... I couldn't tell you," she said wiping away her tears.

"Hagrid! Get to the north hills quickly! We can't waste anymore time! They should be standing by!" ordered Snape to the nervous bearded man.

"Y-y-yes. I-I'm on it!" he said shaking as he walked on the snow leaving immense tracks behind.

"And _you_ best go to the castle and check up on your sister with what ever magic you Nightshades use. She may already be-"

"You're so COLD Snape!" shouted Bella while putting her hand to face, covering her eyes.

"Nightshade we must be logical. If your guaranty on behalf on the young Nightshade is true than the werewolf should be none other than the boy," he said while beginning to walk away to direct the remaining teachers.

Bill looked at the floor. He felt so helpless and so foolish. While he had believed in theories and was trying to find out who was behind that grey fur and yellow eyes, he had totally ignored his first hunch, his first suspicion.

"So it _was_ Christopher," he breathed.

Bella raised her head slowly and looked at Bill. It looked like the girl was ready to faint but instead walked up to Bill, her eyes even wider than the moon and her mouth left open as her breath floated into the dark.

"You... you..." she managed to mutter.

"I – I had suspected it," he said quietly.

"You.... you thought it was him... and never told me about it?" she said her face beginning to twitch.

"I..."

"BILL! HOW COULD YOU!! Acacia might be infected... or even worse, DEAD... and you could have stopped this before it ever started!! Before we HAD to go through with this stupid hunt!" she shouted.

Enough was enough. She couldn't take the strain. Belladona ran away towards the castle in total frustration and lamentation. Bill felt like dying inside or at least substituting himself for Acacia. Professor McGonagall walked up to Bill and put her hand on his shoulder.

"At least she's in the castle now. This is better for her. Tell her we promise to find the little one soon. Go to her. She shouldn't be alone now,"

Bill nodded and began to walk away. Would she even see him after what he did... or, didn't do?

"What happened to you? Why..." said Acacia backing up from where the creature lay. "Oh... that's right. You can't speak can you? Well listen, why don't we head to Hagrid's hut? Everyone should be waiting for me and-"

A sudden growl came from the beast as it lifted a hairy finger towards a path at the beginning of a clearing in the wood.

"Oh... So... you want me to follow you do you? Ok, I understand," said Acacia as she began to walk slowly but cautiously in front of the werewolf. "Maybe _you_ should go a head... with those big orange eyes of yours, I know you can see better then me. This way we won't get lost,"

Another grown emanated from the werewolf and Acacia decided that for her own safety... she should keep her mouth shut from now on.

Bill entered the castle and walked to Belladona's chamber. He knocked on the door but no one answered. "She could be in her office," he thought. "Then again, she could be just avoiding me," He walked to her office and heard a little sound. It was sort of like music but he could tell there were no instruments involved. No, this was the sound of a little voice, singing enjoyably in the dismal and empty part of the castle. It was clearly coming from Belladona's office, for the door was wide open and everything could be heard. Bill looked inside and saw Bella holding up the little, elegant "Memory box" as a ghostly like image floated above it. It was a specter of Acacia that was smiling, singing and being her adorable self. As soon as Bill stepped into the room and shut the door, Bella closed the box and looked at the floor. She sniffled a bit and Bill tried to get close enough to her without making her move away from him.

"That was lovely... She sings very well," he said softly.

"That was my birthday present from her," she whispered as she placed the box on her desk.

"I'm – I'm truly sorry about Christopher. The only reason I didn't say anything was because I was never sure if I was right about him. And I didn't want to make you worry," he said as the girl looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I know... I know you didn't mean anything bad from it," she began as she looked at a little red flower on her desk.

It was floating, encased in a glass box with sparkles of light flickering from the centre of the flower. Belladona smiled a bit more and looked at Bill.

"It seems like she's still okay. The flower's still perfect. I do hope they find her soon. I just wish that Dumbledore had a little more faith in me. My plan could have been executed TONIGHT if Snape hadn't barged in. Now, we'll never know if it could have worked."

"What was it?" asked Bill as he kneeled next to her.

"Well-" she began until there were several hammering knocks on the door.

Bill stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to find Ron and Hermione looking rather distressed. They began to tug at Bill's clothes as Ron said:

"Harry's gone! We can't find him anywhere!"

"Bill, have you seen him?" said Hermione.

"No, I haven't. When did he leave?"

"He just disappeared about 20 minutes before the Hufflepuffs returned. We're looking everywhere and there's no sign of him!" said Ron.

Bella stood up and went to where the others stood. She then concentrated her mind and mumbled: "Acerbus Divinatio" over and over while placing her finger tips on her temples. Trapped in a pale glow, her eyes shut tightly; she could see visions of trees and a long narrow path leading to the east. She then saw a grey wolf muzzle and awoke instantly.

"The boy is in the forest..." she breathed, released from her visions and falling to her knees on the floor.

"Bella!" said Bill as he caught her. "What happened?"

"I used.... The Nightshade future charm... "Acerbus Divinatio" or "Dark Prediction"... oh... I hate using it. I can't even use it properly... but I saw where Harry was..." she said her head in a whirl.


	11. The rescue

**A/N:** Well, so much for all 4 Chapter in one shot. But two's just as fine. Anyways, Here's Chapter 11 and soon following is Chapter 12 the last of the First Story of the Nightshade series. I must repeat at how I cannot change Bill's personality to fit in cannon with the Harry Potter series because I had written him like this about 4 years ago and have 2 stories that follow _**"my"**_ Bill Weasley as I have written him. I cannot change the way he is for if I do, I've have to go through another 300 Pages of textual and character editing and the stories would not be half as fun as they are now. So... here's Ch11. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Bill's personality in this story is mine... but the character belongs to J.K.R. Lucky girl!

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**"The rescue"**

"What? You saw him?" asked Ron amazed.

"Well... sort of. It seems that we will see him in the forbidden forest. That is a future that I can predict if we choose to leave now," said Bella as she rose back up with Bill's help.

"Are you sure? Where will we find him?" asked Bill.

"I don't know but we will. I can tell only in which direction to go but otherwise..."

Bill looked at Bella wordily as she gradually went to her desk to fetch her cloak. She was still a bit shaken by the vision but looked like she was regaining her strength quickly. She continued to shuffle through her things and took her cream colored bag, the same silver box with flower engravings that Acacia had found (and emptied) and from her "Memory box" a shining silver hey. She put the engraved box and key into her bag along with some silver darts that Bill had never seen before. Bella then gazed at the red flower as a petal suddenly wilted off. She gasped and nearly fell again until Bill grabbed her by her shoulders, allowing her to stay on her feet.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It might be too much," he said concerned as he looked down upon her.

"No... No! We have to fetch Harry. He doesn't know _exactly_ what's going on and we need to save my sister. You remember what I told about the flowers and the Nightshades? And, well, if we find Harry, we might find Acacia,"

"Acacia? What's wrong? What happened to her?" asked Ron worriedly.

"She – she's with the werewolf... or at least that's what we think. She could have run off or be hiding somewhere... for the moment; she's alive but..." said Bella looking at the fallen petal. She grabbed it and put it into her bag.

"But professor, how will Harry-" began Hermione until Bella urged the lot to leave the office.

The two adults began to walk back through the halls to reach the outside door with Ron and Hermione close behind. It seemed that both Gryffindors had been ready to exit the castle because they were carrying their cloaks in their arms. Bill noticed them following and stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said strictly.

"Well, we're going with you! We were planning on looking for Harry outside anyway," said Hermione bravely.

"Yeah! If Harry's involved than we can't wait until later! And we want to help Acacia too!" said Ron eying Bill crossly.

"No! Both of you go back to the common room!"

"Bill! Listen, we won't leave and you know that you can't guard the common room while going outside with Belladona. So unless you accept us coming you won't be able to help anyone," said Hermione fiercely as Bill sighed and looked at Bella.

"What you say, inspector?" he said.

"Inspector?" both Ron and Hermione repeated as Bella signaled them to hurry.

They jogged in the cool night air until they reached the opening of the forbidden forest. Ron stood shaking, remembering his last experience there but Hermione helped him along by gabbing onto his hand tightly. The teachers were nowhere to be seen and Bella was thankful for it. She didn't want to explain her vision to Snape nor have to begin arguing again while time was quickly running out. As they walked passed the limp, snow-covered tree branches and fallen trunks, Bill explained to the young couple what he discovered about Bella and why she was really at Hogwarts. The teenagers were stunned by the news of her being an inspector yet discouraged that their theories were all just as Harry had pointed out; rubbish. They continued east until they reached the same path that Bella had seen in her vision. They walked along it until the other part of the prediction came to pass... There, was the long grey snout emerging from the shadows.

Bill recognized it instantly. The bushy grey hair and jagged teeth, the snarl and whip it made to turn its head, were the things he remembered from the other nights. As if by instinct, he moved in front of the group and took out his wand. Everyone else remained both speechless and motionless. Bill's eyes slimmed as the creature crept slowly out of the veil of darkness. It was even bigger then Bill recalled. The slinking creature walked delicately, not making a noise and then rested on the floor like a trained dog. Bill began to shake a bit with fear but was determined to protect everyone. Bella put her hand on his arm and began to speak:

"Bill, listen..." she whispered.

"What is this???" breathed Ron to no one in particular.

"I know Bella... no sudden movements and I know _you_ should be handling this but -" began Bill.

"No, that's not it," she said louder.

"You mean... there are _two_ werewolves involved?!" shouted Hermione after not being able to hold in her thoughts any longer.

The creature snarled at Hermione's shouting but remained pacific all the same. Bill's eyes widened as he look at Hermione bewildered, his wand still pointed at the beast.

"TWO?? What do you mean by TWO werewolves? Hermione, isn't this the same one that attacked you and Ron?" asked Bill.

"No," said Ron now coming back into focus. "The one that attacked us had orange eyes and dark brown fur, nearly black... But... this one still seems familiar," he said looking at the beast.

"There a reason for it Ron," she said and then gazed around where the werewolf lay. "Harry... Harry..." she said.

Bill was astonished, as were the other two. Harry? Did she say Harry? But then there was a rustle in the trees behind the werewolf and from nowhere, Harry had emerged, shaking off various leaves and snow.

"Sorry Bella. I couldn't follow him! He's too fast for me! He's had to slow down for my sake all this time!" said Harry as he looked up into the group but jumped back seeing Bill, Ron and Hermione. "What are they doing here?" he questioned as he looked at Bella.

"What are _WE_ doing _HERE_?! Harry, you just disappeared!" shouted Ron.

"I... actually thought you were the werewolf!" gasped Hermione.

Harry looked at his friends with an embarrassed yet tainted smile. He then looked down at the werewolf by his side as it looked back up at him.

"HOLD ON! What's going on? Who's – Who's this?" said Bill, still looking for answers.

"Well Bill, these are my temporary partners; Harry and Mr. Remus Lupin."

"LUPIN!" shouted Ron and Hermione.

"He's been our second pair of – err – paws since I came here. However he was still having trouble tracking down the other werewolf alone so, on Halloween, I arranged with the teachers for Snape to make him a stronger "Wolf's Bane" potion so he can handle not only being tame but having many more people around him and on his pursuits. It's more difficult for him to stay sane during the hunts because his "natural" instincts are set lose,"

"So that's why Snape seemed so peeved at Halloween!" said Hermione.

"You noticed that too Hermione? But what's the big deal? Why wouldn't he want to make a stronger potion for Lupin?" asked Bill.

"It's a _LONG_ story!" said Harry exasperatedly.

"So, after that was agreed on, I asked Harry to accompany him. Because he already knew Lupin, I figured it would be faster and simpler for them to work together and Harry was known for his...adventurous abilities, so I didn't think there would be a problem. Plus, Lupin assured me that nothing bad would come to the boy with his protection. So, Harry's has been meeting with Lupin and I whenever he could. Mr. Lupin's sense of smell and tracking would make it easier to isolate the victim and with Harry along to match instinct and logic, it would have been faster and they could still function in case I was indisposed to follow them..." said Bella as Bill looked a side and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry," said Bill looking away.

"It's not your fault. I... I sort of asked for your help. I wanted you to be with me even if I was afraid that you'd find out about me. I was being selfish again," she said.

It all made sense. Bill knew that for the werewolf to move so quickly from one end of the grounds to the next in mere seconds couldn't be. On that snowy night he had seen Lupin while Christopher was attacking Ron and Hermione. As fast as werewolves were, there was no way for Lupin to have been able to move from one extremity to the other with Harry. So he had actually been unknowingly trying to track down 2 werewolves while Bella stopped him whenever he saw Lupin. Harry absences were now far more understandable as well.

"Well, I thought you weren't going to show tonight, then I saw Professor McGonagall and Flitwick and I was wondering what was going on with you,"

"Oh! Harry! Listen, we don't have any more time for chatting! Acacia is alone with the werewolf! And it's Christopher!" said Bella.

"What??? Are you serious??" exclaimed Harry.

"That's right! Please, we have to hurry! Can Lupin catch Acacia's sent?" said Bella.

"I dunno. Do you have anything of hers so we make him find her?"

"I... wait!" she said pulling out Acacia's fallen petal out of her bag.

Lupin stood up and walked calmly to Belladona. He sniffed the petal as his eye glowed in the moonlight. He then pointed his nose into the air, just as Bill saw him do the first time he ever laid eyes on Lupin. Then he howled and began to pace quickly in a certain direction. The others began to follow Lupin starting with a quick jog, going into a fast run. Harry was used to the pace but the others were quickly out of breath. The shadows crept around them as they disappeared into the thick wood.

Acacia opened her eyes to find herself lying on top on a furry brown back. Her breath was icy and her hands were blue. Her face was warm though, taking in the heat from the hairy body that was under her. She was slipping a bit but held on to the silver collar for grip. As she tried to move she noticed that her leg was bruised and tried to recall when she had hurt it.

"That's right! I fell and-" she said in a daze trying to keep warm. "Christopher, where are you taking me? It's cold, and Snape blew the horn AGES ago!"

Christopher's orange eyes simply looked up upon the young girl who strangely didn't seem anymore frightened than one would expect. Her eyes were nearly shut until the moment when she felt the werewolf lean gradually backwards. Acacia slowly slid to the ground as she looked about her surroundings. They were nearly at the other end of the forest and she could see from far, the lights of Hogsmeade. The town looked a miniature collection of dollhouses but it was too far away to see any people. In the clearing in which they stood, there was a small shabby looking cabin nearly completely hidden by trees. As bare as the trees were, Acacia had trouble distinguishing it from the bark of the wood.

"Is this it? Is this where you wanted to lead me?" said Acacia as the creature gave out a humble growl. "This is where you used to play right? Before you and your parents moved away from Hogsmeade?"

The trail never seemed to end as Lupin led the charge of wizards through the forbidden forest. The werewolf seemed to progressively slow down as it ran, and it was a good thing too for his followers were warn out.

"I can't believe... you've had to keep up with him... Harry..." said Ron happy that the chase was toned down to a walk.

"Yeah well... it wasn't easy... you'd think that full moons could come on a weekend every once and a while and when it did, it was on a Sunday," huffed Harry.

"So why couldn't you tell us that you were after the werewolf too? We told you about our attack and our theories. You really didn't have to laugh at us when you knew the truth," said Hermione grumpily as they reached a clearing.

"Sorry about that. Well, the difference was that this time the ministry was involved and they see everything! It's really creepy. I was going to tell you both but I wasn't allowed. Then when you both started going out, which is still just as creepy, I thought it would simpler for me because you'd want to spend your time alone together and wouldn't get so worried about me. But you both still kept asking questions... so I had to be a bit distant so you'd stop caring so much," said Harry.

"Silly git! We're still your friends!" said Ron with a smile.

"We'll never stop caring about you," added Hermione.

Suddenly, Lupin stopped pacing and began to whimper. As Harry got closer to him to guess what was wrong, Bella looked about the clearing and noticed a scarf on the floor. It was the same one that Christopher had stolen the day before. As everyone moved into the open area, Bella walked up to the item on the dirty floor. When she kneeled down to grab it, there was a sudden growl but not from Lupin. He continued to whimper sadly, his tail tucked between his legs. Bill walked up to Bella and urged her to stay close to the group. As they began to walk back, then they met with those immense orange eyes. Christopher crept out of the opening of the tree-hidden cabin and growled ferociously.

"Th – th – that's the one..." muttered Ron looking at the brown beast.

Hermione quickly grabbed his arm as Bill and Bella stood completely still in the middle of the clearing. Lupin and Harry eyed the creature like it was their rival who was daring to show its face for a final battle. Lupin wasn't whimpering anymore and stood tall as he bore his teeth menacingly. As the werewolf entered into the clearing, there was a shine reflecting on a metallic surface around the beast's neck.

"What?!" exclaimed Bella as she saw the shine.

"Hey... that's _our_ collar!" said Bill.

"Mates, I don't think that you should be worrying about a stupid collar right now!" said Ron as the creature slowly walked closer.

"Wait! Bella, if he has the collar on..." began Harry.

Bella nodded and looked into her bag. While she did so, Bill slowly took out his wand. As she took out the box and opened it, Bella whispered: "It _is_ our collar. If that's the case then –" But the beast growled wildly before she could finish talking.

As it slinked around the area its eye glimmered and looked about every face. Then there was sudden squeak and a scraping noise. Acacia then emerged from the cabin, dirty and cold. Bella gasped but Bill put his hand on her mouth so she wouldn't upset the werewolf.

"I'm... I'm alright," Acacia shivered. "He hasn't touched me,"

"Bella... do you think..." began Harry.

"We'll see," she said after Bill released her. "Christopher. Christopher dear. It's me, Bella. You remember me right? I'm Acacia's sister," she said as Christopher paid attention.

Harry and Lupin were on full alert as she began to walk away from Bill, closing the gap between her and the werewolf. Bill wanted desperately to tear her away and bring her somewhere safe but he had to fess up to the fact that she knew what she was doing. He stayed in the same place however; ready to grab her in case anything went wrong. Ron and Hermione hated feeling helpless as they watched Bella put her hands on the floor. She looked up and the werewolf sat down, curious.

Bill looked at Harry and tried to say in an undertone: "What's so special about the collar?" Harry looked at Lupin and they both paced closer to Bill. When they reached him Harry said: "That collar used to be rumored to have taming properties. The man who made said that he could control creatures that were namely "wild". Werewolves loose their mind when they transform... So she might be able to talk to Christopher's human side with that thing on." Lupin didn't seem anymore subdued as he still looked at his opposite with a defensive stare.

"Now, listen. I want you to turn around... And then I will give you some little shots. It will only hurt for a minute then you'll be fine tomorrow. Understand?" said Bella as calmly as she could.

The werewolf looked at her without a trace of thought. As she took out the silver darts, Christopher jumped back! He howled and groaned and looked at the darts and the witch, unsteadiness in his eyes! Not a moment later he launched himself at Bella!

Bella gasped but the moment she was covered in the beast's shadow, another large one overtook it. It was Lupin. He had jumped against Christopher knocking him clear out of the way in full flight. Lupin was far larger then Christopher and could have easily crushed him if he had landed on top but the boy was quick and moved a side just as they both touched the floor. There was then, an outbreak of growling and snapping teeth. As the beasts began to face each other off, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone off to see Acacia. Harry and Hermione gently placed the girl on Ron's back and moved away from the cabin only to stand next to Bill holding Bella in his arms. Bella had collected all the darts she had dropped when Christopher attacked and was counting them.

"All four are there... but how do I aim for Christopher with Lupin in the way?"

"Just take aim. If we don't stop either of them soon –" began Harry.

"I know what to do," said Bill as he moved away from the group.

"Bill! What are you doing? Don't get too close!" shouted Hermione.

"Wait! I'm coming!" said Bella as she too began to walk away but Hermione and Harry grabbed an arm each holding her back.

Bill was but feet away from the terrible battle of claws and fur as he shouted.

"Petrificus..." he began until her heard voices echo behind him.

"Petrificus Totalus Maximus!!!"

"What?" exclaimed Bill as five beams of light emerged from the depths of the trees.

The beams grew shorter and thicker as the source was revealed to be coming from Professor Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hooch and Dumbledore's wands. Their aim was perfect. Lupin sprang away in the nick of time and was not touched at all. Christopher gave out a mighty howl as the magic pierced through with a great flash. The creature than stiffened up and fell to the floor. Amazingly it still shook a bit while trying to repel the magic. Bill was still in shock, as his wand remained pointed into the now empty space. The teachers moved in and tried to see if their spells were strong enough. Bella urge for Lupin to get on top of Christopher to make sure he didn't move. He did so as the creature still shook slightly like its nerves were in a bunch. Acacia's eyes were weary as she looked at her friend.

"Totalus Maxumus?" said Bill now a long side McGonagall.

"Yes, it's the strongest form of the Petrifying spell. Werewolves have a huge barrier of dark magic. They're quite difficult to stun," she said.

"Ah," said Bill turning around to see where Bella may have gone.

To his surprise the young girl had returned next to the wolves' side and took out her darts. She used her wand and made them shoot into Christopher. The magic of the darts seemed to have gone through the Petrifying spell as the movements of the beats returned to normal. The werewolf whined with pain but soon after, closed its eyes and looked like it was fast asleep. She retrieved the spikes by magic and took two steps back. Lupin rose from the smaller wolf and took his place at Dumbledore's side. Bill walked over to Bella with a bit of embarrassment in his face.

"Well... I didn't do much did I?"

"Oh! You stupid fool! How could you just walk up to it like that? It could have killed you! " she said as she held him tightly.

"Sorry," he whispered as he caressed her dark hair.

The teenagers smiled as Acacia, still on Ron's back, pointed to the hugging couple. As everyone was congratulating themselves on a job well done there was a tremble about the earth. The noises kept getting louder and louder until suddenly a bunch of trees were parted like old weeds.

"Sorry we're a bit late!" said Hagrid accompanied by what could only be two giants.

"Not, at all! You're right on time Hagrid," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

The giants were dressed in shabby wear that was strangely similar to Hagrid's. They were full giants however, with thick beards and bushy moustaches. One of them was slightly older as his hair was streaked of grey. The other was holding a very large, silver cage in his hands and dropped it carefully on the floor. Bill looked somewhat perturbed, as the men got closer. He wasn't very fond of giants since one nearly stepped on him on his trip to New Guinea. The grey one took the limp animal and put him into the cage. Bella had pointed out that Christopher was still wearing the collar and McGonagall had taken in the responsibility to retrieve it. Bella walked over and gave her the key she had kept in her bag. The teacher then, transformed into her animagus and passed through the bars with the key in her mouth. Careful to make sure that she didn't disturb the werewolf, she attempted to open the collar while remaining in her cat form. There was an unlocking sound and the collar fell to the floor of the cage. McGonagall pushed it out and turned back into her human form. The moment the door shut, Professor Flitwick scurried over to the cage casting many different sealing and locking charms.

"Thank you Professor," said Bella putting the item back into her bag.

The giants then took the cage and began to walk back to the castle. Dumbledore tried to thank them and all that could be heard from them were groans. As everyone began to walk out of the forest, sleep lingering in their eyes, Bill smiled as Bella took Acacia from Ron and put her on her back. The night had been hard on everyone but one question still lingered in his mind... what would happen tomorrow?


	12. Goodbyes

**A/N:** Well, that's it! This is the end! Some of you are relieved... some of you are saddened... but guess what? Those who are sad don't have to be cause there's a follow up story to this one! Flash back to the late 80s in **Sandy Roads (look for it through my user ID )** and find out about that special year that Bill and Bella had_ 'met'_ and the secrets behind it! As for those who are relieved... well, XP. Byebye!

**Disclaimer:** You should know this by now. So since this is the last Chapter I'll let you figure it out for yourself.

* * *

  
**Chapter 12 **

**"Goodbyes"**

The next morning Bill had woken up early to head for breakfast. He was starved after using so much energy last night. When he entered the Hall, the Hufflepuffs were all there, with the exception of Acacia and Christopher, talking cheerfully. The moment his food appeared before him at the lonely Gryffindor table, a scruffy looking eagle owl began to scratch at the closed windows. The widows then magically opened and shut after the owl passed through. It headed straight for Bill as it dropped two letters on his lap. The owl was from Gringotts and Bill was quite used to it being very prompt and efficient so there was no doubt in his mind what it was doing at Hogwarts today. It had delivered him short reports from the bank before but this time he expected the note to be more than a report. He took the first letter and opened it. It was exactly what he thought. He was being relieved of his post after successfully completing his job with the Nightshades and was expected back at work on January 5th. Bill sighed sadly. He'd be leaving soon; he'd be leaving Bella. He then looked at the other letter and noticed that it was from Michael. He tore open the envelope and read:

_Hello Bill,_

_I've finally figured out where I had heard of Belladona Nightshade! I was reading the Daily Prophet when it hit me! She's not a real Dart Arts teacher! She a sort of Aurore or investigator of some sort working for the ministry! I know it doesn't make much of a difference now that you'll be leaving but I just thought you should know for curiosity's sake. I remember talking to your brother Percy at one point, with business about the ministry's bonds, when he told me that he had to leave afterwards to meet with his old friend Belladona Nightshade who just moved to RCMC department at the ministry. I remembered that meeting after seeing an article on the division in the papers! _

_Well, see you soon mate!_

_Bonds Keeper and most amazing guy in the world, Michael Scranton_

"Sure... _NOW_ you tell me! A bit late Mick!" said Bill to himself all the while sighing.

Once Bill finished, he stood up grumpily and began to leave the hall. "Percy's old friend? That rat!" he thought. No wonder Percy told Bill that getting to her would be difficult! As he grunted, he noticed Belladona heading up a flight of stairs. This made his mood lighten as he jogged to catch up with her, giving her a bright smile. She smiled in return and urged him to follow her. She was going to meet with Lupin and Harry to discharge them at Dumbledore's office. They walked up to the office as Bella whispered the password to the gargoyle. The door opened and they entered the room. When Bill walked in he saw that not only Harry was there but Hermione and Ron as well.

"What are you two doing here, isn't this meeting-" he began.

"Well. After yesterday, we don't plan on leaving Harry alone for a second!" said Ron.

"Right! It's bad enough that You-know-Who is still at large but now Harry decides to put himself in MORE unnecessary risks! We can't let him get himself into more trouble!" fussed Hermione as Harry gave a little laugh.

Bill's eyes moved around the room. He saw the headmaster sitting comfortably at his desk and a stranger whose hair was flaked with grey. Bill could only imagine that this was Remus Lupin in his human form. The man had a very kind face yet seemed to look utterly exhausted. Bill walked up to him and greeted him with a hardy handshake. Bella came closer as well and surprisingly, hugged him. Bill sort of stepped back looking rather jealous.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you last night," she said smiling. "I really thought that collar would remove most of the boy's natural instincts, but I guess it was still afraid of silver either way,"

"Well, it was still lucky that he wore it. Because of it your sister was unharmed by him,"

"After reading that last note left by my great uncle in the key box, I was sure that everything was falling into place but I never expected them to already have taken the collar,"

"I can't believe he wanted to bring her to that area though. I felt horrible," he said as Bella took her place back next to Bill.

"Why? What was so special about that area?" questioned Bill, still a bit unsettled.

"Well... that was where I met him for the first time. The moment we entered I knew that that area familiar has a familiar smell. The madness clouded my mind about who the child was when it all happened for the first time, but it came back to me when once I returned. You see; I'm the one who infected the boy," said Lupin with a look of regret in his face.

"Oh... sorry." said Bill as Bella put her hand on his shoulder.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other remorsefully. They remembered that night very well, the night when Lupin was the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and when he had forgotten to take his potion. He had come back from that dreadful night telling them that he didn't eaten anything... but he didn't seem to remember the small bite he managed near sunrise that night.

"I really didn't want to bring you into this, but everyone was a bit touchy about the werewolf capture unit working here. I did what I thought was right..."

"Now everyone, let's not think of such worrisome times. We have found out about Christopher and everyone's safe. There should be smiles upon our faces this day," said Dumbledore twinkling.

"He's right. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter; you are both relieved from the ministry positions as of today and may continue on normally. I have a letter for each of you for your services," said Bella in a very professional tone.

Harry and Lupin smiled widely. Their grins were very cheerful indeed and made everyone else smile...well, not exactly _everyone_. From amidst the shadows of the Headmaster's office crept out Professor Snape as nearly everyone jumped. He didn't say a word but extended his hand to Belladona with a grim expression. She took it and then Snape, revolted, extended it towards Lupin and Harry. They both shook it and then Snape excused himself from the headmaster's office. Everyone else left as well and took their separate roads in the halls. The infamous trio left with Lupin as Bill and Bella began to walk away. Bill was about to speak when they met someone in the halls; it was Professor Trelawney. She looked at Bella with that same sense of loathing that she had always shown for her as she passed by. Once she was a couple of steps behind them, they could hear her mutter: "Your kind will not be able stay here for long! Hogwarts has a way of expelling _EVIL_ from its midst!" Bill turned his head to see the Divinations teacher turn the corner and vanish. He looked at Bella who seemed annoyed.

"Mind my asking but..." started Bill.

"She – She is a MORON! Honestly! I can't believe anyone could be so childish! It's not like it's my fault!!!" she said through gritted teeth.

"So -" said Bill.

"Ever since first year! I mean, you'd think a grown woman couldn't be jealous of a student! Sure I was a bit smug but I was just a child I –"

"Bella PLEASE! I'm sick of mysteries!" said Bill waiting for a straight answer.

"Sorry!" she said as she began to calm down. "Well, you know about my power right?; The future charm that I did yesterday?"

"Yes, your whole family can do it right? A friend of mine told me so,"

"That's right but we didn't always have that power. It only came to us 5 generations ago when one of my great-grandfathers married... a Vanessa Trelawney," she said with sarcasm in her voice.

Bill then exploded with laughter. Bella was not happy about this re-action and started to playfully pummel him... as gently as one could pummel anyone. She began to laugh after Bill couldn't take the hits and started to whine about how they hurt. They continued to walk and headed outside to the castle grounds.

Meanwhile the Gryffindors had made their way to one of the towers that overlooked the grounds. As they began to talk, and stared outside, they could hear quick footsteps. To their amazement Acacia and Christopher came running up to them. Christopher had a little scratch on his cheek and looked just as fatigued as Lupin.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to get registered at the ministry?" asked Harry to Christopher.

"They'll be coming for me soon. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I just didn't want anyone to know about me. I thought it would be easier for everyone, including my parents, if I worked this out alone,"

Lupin gave a caring smile and kneeled down to the lad who looked away grimly. Christopher looked up and stared into the man's eyes.

"I did that didn't I?" he said looking at the scratch. "I'm sorry. I remember what happened when I found out for the first time too. I didn't want to tell anyone but I had to eventually and trust me, things will be better now that others know. They'll be able to take care of you, and you shouldn't try to push them away," he said in a soft voice.

Christopher nodded agreeing and then looked at Acacia. She grinned happily and then went up to the Hermione and Ron. They had both questioned her on her leg and she said that a night at the matron's, Madame Pomfry, was all she needed. As Harry stared outside through the window they could see Bill and Bella walking calmly.

There was a cool breeze blowing against them as it lifted Belladona's hair elegantly. Bill couldn't help but smile with adoration. However, the heavy weight of the letter of Gringotts lingered in the pit of his stomach. The sad feeling that he'd been carrying since he had received it did not pass for it was a reality that he had to face. He had to tell her the news.

"I – I'm going to have to leave soon," he said as Bella looked at him.

"Oh... When?" she asked.

"Very soon. But I'll see what I can do about staying here for Christmas. What about you? You're done your work here, will you be leaving too?"

"Probably. I should be getting a letter anytime now. They're always keeping me busy. Besides, it would be far simpler for Dumbledore to get a replacement for me before the holidays are over. Where will you be going after you return?"

"I don't know. It could be anywhere. They might just send me back to Egypt. There's always something left for me to do there. I never know what I'll be doing next or where I'll be heading until they tell me at the bank. I could also go to Australia or America..." he said as he turned to look at the girl.

Her expression was dim and her eyes were reduced to tiny slits. Bella stared at the snow as they walked. Bill knew she felt the same way he did: unable to bare the thought them being separated. He thought for a moment as he looked at some birds fly by. But then suddenly he felt a pair of arms grasp his body tightly. Belladona laid her head on his chest as she whispered through a sorrowful voice:

"It's not fair,"

"I know... but I won't be gone forever... Although, I never know how long I'll be gone. But I know where you are... and I know that I... that I could never care for anyone the way I do for you... I... I love you and I'll find my way to you no matter what," said Bill shutting his eyes tightly finally saying the words he felt in his heart the moment he saw Bella.

She looked up and stared at him tear stricken. These words, these simple words that slipped from Bill's lips were something that she only imagined in her mind; something that she had fantasized long ago. These fantasies belonged to a young and naïve girl caught in illusions of dream and admiration during teenaged years. She had grown up, she had moved on. She thought that the love she had was just another part of life she had to go through: a stain she had to wash off. How wonderful that dreams come true!

"I... I love you too. I always have," she murmured.

Bill's face was overcome with a soft stare. He lifted her face and gazed within those same pale-blue eyes. Glinting and wet, his eyes shone against the sunlight. He leaned over and kissed her with the same passion and desire he had the first time that he knew that he was hers. Bella gripped with one hand the medallion that hung around her neck with a sense of longing. She'd at least be bringing some part of him with her, along with his heart. Bella let the other hand loosely hang on her side as it began to glow a deep purple. Bill took no notice in the light as his lips stayed firmly against hers and his eyes closed. As the light glowed and dimmed, Bella suddenly felt something drop into her hand. She then opened her eyes after the embrace and lifted the item into view. It was a belladonna flower. She wasn't sure why she produced it but her best guess was that she wanted to give him a part of herself too, so he could remember her. With a smile and rosy cheeks over her fair skin she offered it to Bill who took it without a second thought.

From the window, everyone looked at the couple happily. Ron and Hermione were hugging as Ron kissed her on the forehead. Harry smiled at Christopher and Lupin but Acacia was frowning sadly. Lupin had noticed and asked the girl what was wrong.

"Well... She'll be leaving won't she? And so will Bill... None of them have anymore reasons to stay," she said.

"Hmmm... You're right. They'll both be gone and we'll be getting a new Dark Arts teacher," said Harry as he reflected upon the situation.

"But that means that Bill will go somewhere else! They'll never see each other again! Well, not for a very long time," said Hermione as she turned around to look at Harry.

Acacia's little eyes were sorrowed. This couldn't end this way. Everything can have a happy ending! She then looked outside again and looked at them. They were a lovely couple. She then lifted her head enlightened; a smile spread across her face as she stepped away from the group and put her fingertips on her temples.

_"Acerbus Divinatio -Acerbus Divinatio -Acerbus Divinatio - Acerbus Divinatio..."_ she muttered.

There was a flash of light as Acacia's body became stiff. She sifted through images of fog and white to see her sister and Bill's faces. When she surfaced from the deep trance she grinned. The others looked at her questioningly. Acacia wasn't nearly half as worn out as Bella was during her visions. The girl just stood there and said:

"We haven't seen the last of the two,"

**THE END**


End file.
